Oh captain !
by crazy.batavia
Summary: C'est dans un hôtel prestigieux que Sakura, délaissée par son fiancé, un homme d'affaire couronné de succès, croise la route de deux personnages hors du commun. Elle va alors découvrir un monde de mensonges et de plaisir.
1. Le militaire

**Hello Hello.**

 **Voilà une petite fic écrite au fil de la plume, en attendant de publier un plus gros projet (à la rentrée au plus tôt). Rien d'autre à ajouter quant à mes motivations. C'est juste pour le plaisir.**

 **A l'intention de toi, lecteur :**

 **1 : ceci est un UA (univers alternatif), ce qui est une première pour moi, n'en étant pas friande en théorie. Pas de ninja, pas de Konoha, l'histoire se passe dans notre monde, avec nos repères, à notre époque. CEPENDANT, je prends certaines libertés. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais visité l'hôtel dont je parle (et qui existe bel et bien), ce que je décris est parfois de l'ordre de la fantaisie.**

 **2 : les personnages sont plus âgés que dans le manga. De dix ans, à peu près.**

 **3 : je vous préviens, cela risque d'être un poil à l'eau de rose, sans que ce ne soit trop cliché (du moins, je l'espère). Je réserve le fight et le politique pour mon gros projet à venir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **Ah nan, attendez, j'allais oublier :**

 **Disclaimer : j'emprunte les personnages que vous reconnaitrez à monsieur Kishimoto. J'emprunte aussi le décor. Ma fiction n'est en aucun cas une source de revenu ni une pub géante.**

* * *

 ** _Oh captain !_**

 _N'as tu jamais eu l'impression d'avoir tué dans l'œuf cette plus jeune version de toi, dont l'idéalisme nourrissait les ambitions les plus insolentes ? Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de te lever un matin, de regarder autour de toi, et de ne pas reconnaître ton rêve d'enfance au milieu de toute cette réalité d'adulte ? Et de te dire : mec, putain, t'en n'as pas branlé une._

Un sérieux doute s'empara de Deidara, qui finit par rayer la dernière phrase du carnet gris. Il y allait un peu fort. A vingt-neuf ans, atteindre son niveau de carrière relevait presque de la fantaisie. Il referma son carnet et le glissa dans la pochette devant lui, puis s'enfonça confortablement dans le siège d'avion. Le capitonnage crème ne parviendrait sans doute pas à absorber la tension en haut de son dos, malgré le moelleux du cuir made-in business class et la coupe de Ruinart blanc de blanc à portée de doigts. Sasori lui avait bien refourgué le « guide pour une vie zen et équilibrée », ramassis d'astuces phyto-aroma-feng-shuistiques en tout genre pour l'aider « à digérer le stress du quotidien » et à « le transformer en énergie positive ». _Des trucs de nanas_ , se dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Page vingt-trois : comment retrouver une cambrure naturelle grâce aux exercices de respiration, » s'éleva une voix à sa droite.

Deidara tira le rideau qui les séparait dans un geste d'irritation, peu enclin à écouter son ami déblatérer ses conneries habituelles. Il regrettait de ne pas être protégé par un écran acoustique. La voix de Sasori ne tarda en effet pas à revenir à la charge.

« J'en connais un qui s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin. »

Excédé, Deidara tira de nouveau le rideau et lança un regard mauvais à Sasori.

« Ce matin ? » ragea-t-il. « Il est putain de cinq heures du matin ! Tu m'as tiré du lit à trois heures, merde ! C'est pas le matin, ça, c'est la nuit ! »

Les lèvres du rouquin s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé. Dieu qu'il aimait l'emmerder. Il aurait très bien pu choisir un horaire de départ plus tardif, mais il ne se serait pour rien au monde privé de l'air ahuri et massacrant de son ami de toujours. Il tira le rideau à son tour, repu du spectacle. Ces vacances feraient un bien fou à Deidara, même si ce dernier ne l'accepterait jamais. Du soleil, de la mer, un palace : que demander de plus ?

« T'emballe pas, » le menaça le blond, qui lisait sans doute dans ses pensées. « Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'emmènes là-bas. »

Sasori ne discernait pas sa silhouette à travers l'épais rideau de lin.

« Je t'ai accrédité, » annonça-t-il, l'air de rien.

Le rideau ne lui renvoya que du silence.

« Pas la peine de me rembourser, c'est cadeau. »

Un tintement de verre à champagne lui parvint toutefois aux oreilles.

« Je te rembourserai, » répondit finalement Deidara, le nez contre le hublot et la coupe aux lèvres. Après tout, son planning était désespérément vide.

* * *

En sortant de l'avion, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un four. S'il y avait un truc que Deidara ne supportait pas, c'était bien la chaleur étouffante des climats désertiques, dont la lourdeur lui collait les cheveux au front. Tous deux trainaient péniblement leurs valises dans les couloirs méandreux de l'aéroport à la recherche d'une borne de taxis*, et cela dans le silence le plus pesant. Leurs baskets rencontrèrent bientôt l'asphalte cuisant d'une station, où de nombreux taxis attendaient en file indienne de charger les touristes fraichement débarqués. Au-dessus, sur le fronton de l'infrastructure aéroportuaire, le nom de Dubaï en lettres capitales. Destination prisée, néanmoins méprisée par l'artiste aux cheveux rebelles. Non pas qu'il méprisât la ville en elle-même. Juste qu'il cherchait constamment l'inconnu, le moins commun, et donc fuyait les destinations « à la mode ». Cette fierté mal placée, engendrée par sa vision d'esthète, gâterait ses vacances, et cela, Sasori n'en doutait pas.

Après avoir abordé un taxi en tête de file, ils balancèrent leurs lourdes valises dans le coffre et s'engouffrèrent dans le fournaise automobile qui les conduirait à destination : le fameux _Burj al Arab Hotel_. Perspective qui n'enchantait certainement pas Deidara et qui laissait Sasori de glace. Leur âme d'artiste tendait à fuir les palaces, trop aseptisés malgré une volonté esthétique souvent poussée. Mais leur embourgeoisement récent, lié au mode de vie de plus en plus élevé qu'ils pouvaient désormais se payer, les poussait à tromper quelque fois leurs convictions de départ. C'est avec une réticence malhonnête, feinte, résidu d'un idéal stoïcien depuis longtemps délaissé, qu'ils se vautraient dans l'indécence du luxe. L'excuse qui leur donnait le feu vert pour accepter les petites intentions de bienvenue dignes des hôtels les plus réputés (une coupelle ciselée en argent débordant de thé fumant, accompagnée de dattes des Aurès) : la convention d'artistes qui aurait lieu là, dans les jours à venir.

Des années que l'on attendait cette convention, réunissant les artistes contemporains les plus convoités en ce début de siècle. Mi-artistiques, mi-humanitaires, les thèmes moteurs tournaient autour d'enjeux de prime importance comme le sida et la famine. Pour l'occasion, les murs somptueux du Burj al Arab exposaient des photographies du monde entier, mettant en scène la famine, la guerre, la pauvreté, mais aussi l'espoir international d'une solution globale, un message fort. Message contenu entre les murs bleus, blancs et or du palace, à l'écart de la lie de l'humanité. Une contradiction qui reflétait bien l'élitisme du milieu artistique en ce vingt-et-unième siècle. L'indécence souleva le cœur de Deidara, qui sirotait à contrecœur le thé sirupeux, tandis qu'un membre du personnel de l'hôtel leur faisait visiter les lieux. Les clapotis de la fontaine centrale et l'entassement infini de balconnets dans l'atrium leur signifiaient l'entrée dans un autre monde : celui du rêve à prix d'or, du plaisir coupable, du péché de gourmandise visuelle. Elévation en même temps que les jets d'eau scintillants, gonflement de l'estime de soi, sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose de spécial. Deidara ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette bulle d'éblouissement qui enfle dans le creux des poitrines privilégiées. Le dégoût lui crispa les doigts autour de sa coupelle et il mastiqua ses dattes plus vivement.

Dernière étape de cette longue visite guidée : la suite numéro 207. Deux chambres, un _lounge_ fidèle aux couleurs de l'hôtel, deux salles de bain luxueuses, robinets à têtes en or vingt-quatre carats s'il vous plait. Les tissus orientaux renforçaient le sentiment onirique et chaud insufflé dès la porte d'entrée. Après avoir inspecté les lieux à la loupe, à la vaine recherche du moindre défaut, Deidara se jeta dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur les yeux, et s'accorda quelques minutes de répit. Sasori quant à lui continuait son tour de la suite, quelque peu fasciné par la décoration. Tout ce qui lui évoquait le désert, la chaleur, l'orient le satisfaisait.

« Pas mal, hein ? » articula-t-il.

Son compagnon émit un grognement du fond de son fauteuil. Un début de migraine lui compressait les tempes.

« Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu veux que je t 'accompagne, » marmonna-t-il. « C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir. »

« En effet, » répondit simplement Sasori, peu soucieux de le blesser dans son amour-propre.

Deidara retira avec irritation ses bras de devant ses yeux.

« Tu es un artiste accompli, Sasori, » lâcha-t-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'un pouilleux comme moi. »

Sans lui accorder un seul regard, le rouquin se retourna et partit inspecter les salles de bain. Sa voix ricocha contre le marbre, les mosaïques bigarrées et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles fumantes de Deidara.

« Voilà que tu es déraisonnable, comme d'habitude. » Il essuya du bout d'un doigt le rebord d'un placard à serviettes, qui s'avéra exempt de toute trace de poussière. « Aucun pouilleux n'est colonel dans l'armée de l'air à même pas trente ans. »

Deidara se tenait désormais devant l'immense baie vitrée du salon, derrière laquelle l'océan s'étalait indécemment, à perte de vue. Le scintillement bleuté des eaux lui rappelait les longues heures passées dans les airs, à bord de son Mitsubishi F-2, qu'il surnommait affectueusement « ocean bird ». Cette impression de liberté était peut-être l'unique raison qui l'empêchait d'accomplir son rêve : devenir un artiste. Et non plus un militaire artiste à ses heures perdues. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait l'armée. Il affectionnait surtout ces moments de quasi-solitude sur fond sonore de course motorisée et de déchirement de l'air marin. Il interprétait son incapacité à démissionner comme de la lâcheté, voire pire… une absence de passion réelle. Cette crise existentielle l'empoisonnait progressivement, emplissant son cerveau d'une fumée d'idées toxiques.

« Tu as plus de mérite que moi à leurs yeux, » lui dit Sasori, de retour dans le salon. « Ils seront honorés de t'avoir à leur table. »

Après un lourd silence, Deidara dézippa rageusement la poche avant de sa valise et en sortit une casquette blanche à rebord bleu marine, qu'il enfonça sur son crâne. Il retourna à son poste, devant la grande baie vitrée, réajusta sa casquette, abaissa la visière de façon à ce que celle-ci dissimulât en partie ses yeux vifs. Aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres, mais Sasori comprit qu'il s'était rendu.

* * *

Ses cheveux roses virevoltaient devant ses yeux comme un feu follet, agités par la puissance des hélices. Chancelante du haut de ses petits talons, qui menaçaient de se coincer dans la ferraille alvéolée du marchepied, la jeune femme s'accrocha tant bien que mal au bras qui s'offrait à elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard sombre de son partenaire. Elle lui sourit.

« Merci, Gaara. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la tour. Sakura jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vue, impressionnante depuis l'hélisurface de l'hôtel. Le soleil mourant déversait dans le ciel un dernier rayon suave. Le clic-clac maladroit de ses Ferragamo résonnèrent sur le marbre tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait devant l'éclat des lieux qui constitueraient le décor des deux semaines à venir. Son attention fut attirée par la silhouette aimable d'un homme d'âge mûr venu à leur rencontre. Ce dernier tendit une main avenante, brièvement empoignée par Gaara.

« Sir Gaara du désert, » initia-t-il avec un fort accent écossais. « Quel plaisir de vous accueillir ici. »

Il se tourna vers Sakura, qui venait de se mettre à la hauteur de son compagnon. La jeune femme déposa sa main délicate dans celle un peu rustre du conseiller, qui souriait à pleines dents.

« Madame Gaara, je suppose. »

« Vous supposez bien, » lança Gaara, désireux d'aller droit au fait.

 _Mademoiselle Haruno_ , aurait voulu corriger Sakura. Le trio se mit en branle, conduit par le conseiller improvisé en guide, qui montrait d'une main gantée les différentes galeries rouges et dorées de l'hôtel. Après un rapide tour dans un ascenseur des plus tape-à-l'œil, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant _Al Mahara_.

« Vos bagages ont déjà été pris en charge, » dit le conseiller, les invitant à entrer.

Un immense aquarium trônait au centre du restaurant, dont les tons rouges et or, ainsi que les motifs orientaux en pagaille, donnaient à la fois une impression de chaos maîtrisé et de chaleur. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Sakura le ressentait. Hagarde, elle s'assit sans même s'en apercevoir sur la chaise qu'on avait tirée pour elle, trop occupée à assimiler le moindre détail de la décoration. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle lui plaisait. Son regard tomba sur l'ombre d'un poisson biscornu qui slalomait sereinement entre les diverses plantes aquatiques.

« Sakura »

La voix de Gaara la tira hors de ses pensées. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Elle fit glisser une mèche indisciplinée derrière son oreille et posa sa main sur celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Cet hôtel est impressionnant, » hasarda-t-elle, un sourire timide en coin.

Gaara lui adressa à son tour un sourire furtif.

« Un peu kitsch, non ? » dit-il.

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

Ils rirent de conserve. Le menu et la carte des vins firent un bref passage entre les doigts effilés de Gaara, qui commanda pour eux deux. Peu de temps après, une soupe épicée, bordée de quelques coquillages, fumait paisiblement sous le nez de Sakura.

« Je pense que tu t'ennuieras moins ici, » annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre entre deux bouchées de tajine au pruneau. « Tu sais que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour toi. »

Sakura remua sa soupe du bout de sa cuillère en argent. Elle avait l'habitude, de toute façon. Elle soupira intérieurement en regardant l'homme qui partageait sa vie saucer son assiette avec beaucoup de concentration. Combien de temps cela faisait-il, déjà ? Cinq ans, qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Elle avait eu le temps de voir sa carrière prendre le dessus sur leur couple. Gaara était un homme de très grande importance, maintenant. Le poids de la bague lourdement sertie pesa soudain sur son annulaire.

« Tu peux monter dans la suite, » lui proposa Gaara, qui s'essuyait déjà la bouche avec un coin de serviette. « J'ai quelques affaires à régler ce soir. »

Il se leva.

« Le lèche-botte de tout à l'heure t'attend dans l'entrée. »

Il fit le tour de la table, planta un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée, et sortit. La jeune femme effleura distraitement ses lèvres avant de se décider à terminer sa soupe, seule.

* * *

 *** ou uber, comme vous préférez :p**

 **Premier chapitre : check ! Le reste n'a pas encore été écrit, mais cela ne saurait tarder.**


	2. Le businessman

**Chapitre deux, paré au lancement. Accrochez-vous, et merci de me suivre !**

 **Disclaimer : bis repetita**

* * *

 **Oh captain !**

 _ **Le businessman**_

Une fois à destination, Sakura quitta l'ascenseur et aventura ses talons beiges sur le plancher du 59e étage. Le moelleux du tapis étouffait le claquement des escarpins affutés tandis que la jeune femme passait en revue les numéros des suites, qui défilaient à l'infini. Clé à la main, elle cherchait avec anxiété le nombre 230, qui refusait obstinément de se manifester.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » souffla-t-elle enfin arrivée au but de ses tribulations hôtelières.

Un glissement adroit de carte dans la fente installée à cet effet et une sonnerie de bon augure plus tard, elle pénétrait dans le vestibule de sa suite. Elle déposa sa veste en cachemire sur le dossier d'une chaise, abandonna son sac sur la console qui faisait le coin entre l'entrée et le salon et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la machine à expresso, encastrée entre les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle jeta une dosette à l'intérieur et entreprit de s'approprier les lieux, le temps de la filtration. Le salon très cozy, dans la prolongation du vestibule, donnait sur trois pièces : un bureau à la pointe de la technologie, une salle à manger, donnant elle-même sur une cuisine d'appoint, et une chambre, équipée de sa propre salle de bain. Un bruit trop familier informa Sakura que le café était fin prêt. Reniflant avec gourmandise l'arôme de son ristretto, elle prit sous un bras la tablette mise à sa disposition et grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier, accès à la seconde chambre.

Le lit faisait face à une baie vitrée occupant l'entièreté du mur. Des points lumineux lévitaient dans l'obscurité du soir, indiquant la présence au loin de bateaux. Sakura posa son café sur une table de chevet sculptée dans un style oriental, saisit une télécommande, qui siégeait sur le minibar planté devant la baie vitrée, sauta allégrement sur le lit après avoir balancé de deux coups de pied ses escarpins à l'autre bout de la chambre et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Un écran sortit sans bruit du minibar.

« Appelons l'autre truie, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quelques manipulations expérimentales plus tard, un lourd chignon blond occupait une grande partie de l'écran,

« Grand front, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda l'interlocutrice de Sakura, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Je viens t'éclabousser avec mon bonheur. »

« Je vois ça ! » rétorqua la blonde, jetant un œil critique au décor. « Tu t'embêtes pas, dis-moi. »

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Ca va. »

Elle saisit sa tasse en émaille bleue.

« Montre. »

Ino se leva en titubant et joignit les mains sous le gros ventre qui crevait désormais l'écran.

« Voilà l'étendu des dégâts ma belle. »

Sakura se redressa afin de mieux contempler la scène. Le motif fleuri de la robe d'Ino se déformait gracieusement sur l'arrondit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Son amie se rassit péniblement, tentant sans succès de retenir son chignon trop lourd pour sa tête.

« Vous avancez, avec Sai… » lâcha Sakura entre deux gorgées.

Elle balaya la chambre du regard, le ristretto toujours au bord des lèvres. Une petite cage dorée, débordant d'un superflu agréable, d'excroissances de bois et de métaux précieux. Une frise relatant de mystérieux épisodes antiques grimpait en travers des murs, déployant sa myriade de couleurs comme des plumes de paon.

« Comme toi tu avances avec Gaara, » compléta Ino.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Sakura… » soupira la jolie blonde. L'intéressée plongea de nouveau son nez dans sa tasse. « Tu es fiancée à la huitième merveille du monde. »

« Qui ne dort même pas avec sa future, » ajouta Sakura tout en tapotant la couverture du lit _queen-size_.

« Pour ne pas te déranger avec son boulot, » renchérit Ino. « Ca s'appelle être attentionné, ma belle. » Elle réfléchit brièvement à la suite de ses propos.

« Attends. »

Ino se leva une seconde fois et souleva la jupe de sa robe à fleurs, dévoilant ses nouvelles rondeurs de maman.

« Tu vois ça ? »

Elle effleura d'une main la peau rayée de cicatrices opalescentes.

« Tu crois que ça me plait, d'avoir une carte routière sur le ventre ? »

Elle rabattit son vêtement.

« Ce bébé vaut toutes les vergetures du monde. Et tu sais à quel point je suis obsédée par mon physique. Gaara et toi, c'est la même chose. Il y a des sacrifices à faire dans toute relation. Be patient ! » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

La dernière goutte de ristretto s'envola.

« On dit ça. »

L'amertume se lisait sur le visage de Sakura, et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du café. Ino croisa les bras, signe qu'il fallait s'attendre à quelque vérité.

« Ecoute, cocotte. Gaara n'est pas de plus en plus occupé par son taf. C'est toi qui as du tout arrêter. »

Sakura saisit de nouveau la télécommande, qui traînait entre deux coussins brodés de perles.

« Nan nan, tu m'écoutes maintenant, » gronda Ino. « Toi aussi, tu passais ton temps à travailler. T'étais mariée à ton boulot. Et ca te manque. »

Elle pointa son index en direction de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est pas Gaara le problème. C'est toi ! »

L'écran redevint soudain noir. Sakura avait rageusement mis fin à la vidéoconférence avant de s'engouffrer en trombe dans la salle de bain.

* * *

« … innover dans les techniques de fracturation hydraulique. Il faut forer plus profond et de façon plus concentrée, Gaara. Gaara ? »

L'homme du désert ne détourna pas son regard du flot bleu du golfe persique, à peine visible à cette heure du soir.

« La chute des prix est inévitable. »

« Faites ce qui s'impose, » commanda-t-il, sans même se retourner en direction de la table de réunion. « La société doit réduire les prix de production pour survivre. »

« Bien, » souffla le consultant. Il rassembla les feuilles, imparablement éparpillées au cours de leur lutte contre le dumping, et les mit de côté avant d'attraper un nouveau dossier.

« Maintenant, place à l'opération ''redorage'' de blason. »

Il fouilla à travers les innombrables papiers de la chemise en carton. Victorieux, il brandit une liasse en direction de Gaara, qui s'était rassit à la table ronde.

« Le ''SOS worldwide art project''. Evénement incontournable de l'année, idéal pour montrer que Suna Inc. aussi verse dans la philanthropie. The place to be ! »

Le jeune directeur général attrapa sans grande conviction les papiers qu'on lui tendait. Y étaient listés les différents objectifs de la société, fraichement pondus pour l'occasion.

« Et vous y êtes déjà, Gaara, puisque c'est vous qui financez en partie la convention. »

Le jeune prodige du monde des affaires parcourut d'un œil affuté la dizaine de pages, qu'il crucifia ensuite sur le tableau de liège au mur.

« Pas assez précis, » jugea platement Gaara. « Je veux plus d'implication dans l'événement en lui-même. »

Il se releva et fit le tour de la pièce, mains dans le dos et esprit à cent à l'heure.

« Vous me planifierez un dîner d'affaire avec le président du comité des artistes présents à la convention. »

« Très bien, » convint le consultant, blessé par la critique.

Les yeux du businessman reprirent leur exploration de la nuit tombante, qui s'épanchait progressivement sur les têtes festives de Dubaï.

* * *

L'eau se déversait comme un rideau de pluie sur la tête rose de Sakura, immobile entre la paroi de verre et la mosaïque murale. Les gouttes rebondissaient en carillonnant sur le sol en granit de la douche à l'italienne, fond sonore parfait pour calmer le sang brûlant de la jeune femme.

Dans son cocon d'eau, elle en voulait à Ino. Cette blonde peroxydée jouait les pythies, délivrant ses oracles doucereux. C'était sans doute la maternité qui, à coup de bouffées de chaleur, devait lui monter à la tête. Elle abhorrait cette nouvelle tendance à la chaperonner, qui lui faisait sentir à quel point elle avait besoin d'aide, tandis que son amie nageait dans un bonheur sans nuages. Le ventre rond d'Ino hantait les pensées de Sakura, qui, défaite, finit par s'écrouler sur le sol mouillé, genoux serrés contre sa poitrine à l'aide de deux bras trop blancs.

Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Ino si elle se sentait ainsi mais bien de la sienne. Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants, mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler, qu'elle voyait qu'elle n'avait rien construit en dehors de sa carrière, elle paniquait. Les absences de Gaara, son planning chargé lui posaient problème pour la première fois, alors que cela avait auparavant participé de l'équilibre de leur couple. Elle n'aurait pu se douter de la solitude d'une fiancée mise à pied à l'époque où sa réussite représentait tout pour elle.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans la suite. Soudain alerte, la jeune fille se précipita hors de la douche, attrapa une serviette sur le rebord d'une des vasques, se cognant une hanche au passage, et accourut en clopinant vers la source du bruit. Elle intercepta l'appel de justesse.

« Allo ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Sakura ? »

C'était la voix de Gaara, étrangement rassurante après ce tumultueux débat intérieur.

« Oui. » L'exclamation de soulagement lui échappa.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement, pressentant le pire.

« J'ai eu …quelques problèmes… ce soir, » hésita son fiancé. « Je vais sûrement rentrer très tard ».

La main de Sakura se crispa autour du combiné.

« On avait dit film en amoureux ce soir, » se brisa sa voix.

« Je sais, » soupira Gaara. Il semblait sincèrement embêté par la situation. « Tu sais là où je préfèrerais être, chérie. »

Il n'utilisait que très rarement les surnoms affectueux, mais ce petit « chérie », glissé au hasard d'une discussion, serra davantage le cœur de la jeune femme, en proie à une détresse de fiancée éconduite.

« Je passe toujours après ton boulot… »

Nouveau silence au bout du fil.

« Je sais que tu peux comprendre ce genre de situation, » lui dit-il posément, comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas du genre à élever la voix. Son tempérament calme ne manquait jamais de rassurer Sakura.

« C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai demandé ta main. Parce que tu connais la valeur d'une carrière, et parce que tu cherchais aussi quelqu'un de passionné par ce qu'il fait. Parce que tous les deux, nous pouvons nous aimez tout en sacrifiant une part de l'intimité d'un couple "normal ". »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Elle-même avait prononcé ces mots, au début de leur relation, cinq ans auparavant. Elle avait signé pour cela.

« Je dois y retourner, » continua-t-il. « Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi. Mais sache que si je ne suis pas avec toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, ni que je ne pense pas à toi. » Il marqua un temps, avant de reprendre. « Tu sais que je t'aime. »

Des larmes coupables roulèrent sur les joues de Sakura. Elle renifla légèrement avant de conclure.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Gaara raccrocha son téléphone portable et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon de costume. Il desserra sa cravata, tira sur son col avec un doigt. Il pouvait désormais voir très nettement son reflet dans la vitre. Il y aperçut un homme cerné, probablement trop habitué à veiller tard à cause du boulot. Son visage quant à lui, inexpressif, ne reflétait pas la réalité de ses sentiments. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Sakura, qu'il sentait de plus en plus dépressive. Une brève sonnerie lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Après un dernier soupir silencieux, il retourna à ses papiers, seul.

Dans la suite, Sakura souriait au travers de ses larmes. Cette conversation, aussi brève fut-elle, lui avait procuré un bien immense. Gaara se montrait rarement aussi démonstratif. Un juron lui échappa cependant lorsqu'elle constata la traînée d'eau qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle dans sa course au téléphone. Tant pis, elle appellerait le room service. Quant à son programme du soir : sans doute pourrait-elle profiter des commodités de l'hôtel.

* * *

Deidara se contemplait, las, dans le miroir du dressing attenant à sa chambre. Il avait enfilé son uniforme, constellé de décorations, comme autant de furoncles clinquants. Les cheveux noués en catogan derrière son dos, la veste sur une épaule, les manche de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, c'était comme cela qu'il irait socialiser au milieu des nantis. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Si lui-même ne pouvait être comme eux, des artistes vivant de leur passion, il ferait tout pour ne leur ressembler en rien.

« T'as fini de te reluquer ? » lui demanda Sasori, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Deidara l'ignora copieusement, vissant sa casquette sur sa tête.

« Descends tes manches, » lui conseilla son ami. « Ils ont le cœur sensible. »

Deidara, qui faisait toujours semblant de ne pas l'écouter, retroussa de plus bel ses manches, dévoilant deux avants-bras brûlés par le soleil.

« C'est toi qui as choisi le thème de la soirée, » supposa Deidara, monotone. « Le bluff c'est ton truc, bitchy resting face. »

« L'hôtel lance le poker night, pas moi. »

Sasori se décolla de l'encadrement et prit les devants. Le blond allait être une vraie plaie ce soir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Un dernier coup de poudre sur le bout du nez et elle serait prête à affronter la vie nocturne du Burj al Arab, rassemblement de la crème de la crème du gratin. Elle s'observa brièvement dans le miroir au-dessus de la console, à l'entrée. Fagotée dans une petite robe aubergine, qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux roses, elle chassait l'éventuel mauvais pli, tournicotant du haut de ses Valentino noires. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour se rendre présentable, elle sortit de la suite, attrapant sa minaudière au vol. Elle fit une pose au milieu du couloir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire au milieu de tout ce beau monde, dont elle faisait théoriquement partie ? Elle inspira. Il était temps qu'elle redresse la barre, toute seule. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle décida que, ce soir-là, elle allait prendre son pied comme jamais.

* * *

 **Toi ! oui, toi ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.**

 **Chapitre 3 : bientôt. Je suis embourbée dans des oraux, donc je ne sais pas quand exactement. Mais j'y travaille.**


	3. L'artiste

**Et un troisième chapitre pour fêter la fin de mes oraux. Comme je suis enfin en vacances, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture.**

 **Je précise que j'ai changé les numéros des suites et de l'étage, pour plus de cohérence vis-à-vis de mon modèle (ce n'est qu'un détail, j'en conviens).**

 **Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni le Burj al Arab, au passage.**

* * *

 **Oh captain !**

 ** _L'artiste_**

La salle de bal avait fait peau neuve pour l'occasion. Transformée en tournoi de poker géant, elle s'était parée de tissus de velours rouges et verts, ainsi que de tables en acajou. Reines de cœur et rois de pique encadrés avaient pris place sur les murs, jetant des regards courroucés aux festoyeurs. Sakura louvoyait contre la marée d'invités endimanchés en direction du bar, qui dominait la salle entière du haut de son estrade. Elle joua une dernière fois des coudes jusqu'au barmaid le plus proche. Enfin accoudée au zinc et remise de ses émotions, elle s'adressa au jeune serveur qui n'attendait que sa commande.

« Un café, s'il vous plait. Très serré. »

Il lui jeta un regard amusé tout en essuyant le verre qu'il tenait.

« A dix heures du soir ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sakura. Prendre un café en plein poker night lui parut soudain à côté de la plaque.

« Euh, je... je vais prendre autre chose. »

Elle jeta un œil à la carte des cocktails, dont la profusion était désemparante, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne buvait pas.

« Je vais prendre un… euh… non. Plutôt un… »

Le barmaid s'accouda à son tour au zinc et regarda Sakura dans les yeux, un sourire aguicheur accroché sur son visage.

« Une jeune femme qui n'a pas l'habitude de boire, et qui a décidé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, de s'amuser seule ce soir. » Il la détailla de son regard chirurgical. « Kir Royal, pour commencer en douceur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura déambulait sans but au milieu des tables de poker, son Kir Royal à la main. Autour des îlots de velours verts étaient attablés des nababs en costumes Dunhill et richelieus Church's reluisantes. Les fines bulles du champagne lui montaient à la tête, rendant la jeune femme guillerette. C'était avec un plaisir coupable qu'elle jetait un œil aux différentes parties qui commençaient. La flûte qu'elle balançait doucement du bout des doigts se vida très vite mais l'attention de Sakura fut bientôt retenue par le barmaid qui l'avait auparavant servie et qui lui tendait un tout nouveau verre.

« Vodka Pomme, » présenta-t-il, toujours aussi charmeur.

Le même cirque recommença, jusqu'à ce que Sakura finît avec un verre en cristal, qui avait suivi une seconde Vodka Pomme. « White Russian », lui avait-on annoncé. De quoi réconcilier sa toute nouvelle consommation d'alcool et son amour du café. C'était ainsi armée contre la solitude qu'elle se dandinait au son d'une musique vaguement orientale. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant une partie fraichement entamée et qui réunissait de jeunes hommes bien mis, dont un qu'elle reconnut de suite, malgré son esprit embrumé.

 _Akasuna no Sasori_

L'artiste distribuait les cartes avec une expression on ne pouvait plus neutre. Ses cheveux rouges en bataille et son impassibilité lui rappelaient beaucoup Gaara. Elle jetait de petits regards furtifs en sa direction. Elle suivait depuis longtemps son travail, on pouvait même dire qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup. Elle avait aussi cru comprendre qu'il était un des instigateurs d'une conférence qui devait avoir lieu au sein même de l'hôtel. Elle s'approcha mine de rien de la table, suivant la trépidante partie du coin de l'œil.

« Je me couche, » annonça tout penaud un des participants.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se familiariser sur le tas avec les règles du jeu, Sakura remarqua un des joueurs, qui sortait du lot. Très décontracté, à la limite du débraillé, il arborait de longs cheveux dorés et une casquette militaire bleue et blanche. Il offrait au grand public la vue de ses avant-bras, bronzés et recouverts de cicatrices pâles, qui rappelèrent à Sakura le ventre d'Ino. Elle se sentit hypnotisée par ces deux morceaux d'homme, impudiquement étendus sur le revêtement de la table. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle les fixait depuis plusieurs secondes, mais il était déjà trop tard, car son regard croisa celui du militaire. Submergée par l'émotion, elle s'extirpa maladroitement du public en bafouillant de faibles excuses.

La musique devenait étrangement élastique à ses oreilles, tout comme sa vision, qui s'étirait par moment, lui donnant l'impression de regarder le monde à travers un globe de verre. Elle dut s'appuyer contre une fausse colonne grecque pour ne pas tomber. Ainsi avachie, le front contre la pierre fraiche, elle reprenait doucement ses esprits. A l'évidence, elle avait beaucoup trop bu.

« Ouch ! »

Le sang lui battait désormais aux tempes et lui brouillait la vue, signe qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle tituba avec difficulté jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait un des innombrables ascenseurs de l'hôtel, abandonnant au passage le reste de son cocktail sur une desserte roulante qu'on avait laissée là. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le bip annonça son étage, elle sortit et entreprit de se diriger vers sa suite. Elle avançait à tâtons, s'appuyant au mur. Après un véritable chemin de croix alcoolisé, elle se tenait enfin devant sa porte et fouillait frénétiquement dans sa minaudière à la recherche de sa carte, dont elle ne trouva aucune trace. A mi-chemin entre la panique et la syncope, elle finit par s'écraser sourdement contre la porte et se roula en boule sur le seuil, trop fatiguée pour persévérer dans sa quête du saint lit.

* * *

« Je vais monter. Tu viens ou tu restes encore un peu ? »

Deidara fit un vague signe de bon débarras à Sasori, puis continua à piquer l'olive au fond de son verre. Un petit peu de temps seul ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. La socialisation avait été fatigante, bien qu'également excitante, en ce qu'il avait pu faire montre de ses dons de stratège. Et Deidara aimait qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Sasori se détourna sans rien ajouter, planifiant déjà le déroulement de son imminent coucher. Il en était déjà au choix de sa tisane – probablement menthe-réglisse, son péché mignon - lorsqu'il arriva au 59e étage. Mais un menu détail au bout du couloir le coupa dans son élan. Une silhouette de femme dormait au creux d'une porte, repliée sur elle-même comme un tas de chiffons colorés. Sasori hésita quelques secondes à ignorer ce fait étrange avant de se laisser guider par son esprit responsable. Arrivé à la hauteur de la comateuse, qui fleurait la vodka et le café, il lui secoua une épaule.

« hé, » chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit deux yeux verts, aussi vifs que ceux d'un chaton tout juste venu au monde. Elle le regarda au travers de mèches ridiculement roses avant d'émettre un son moribond.

« Gaara ? »

Elle tendit une main en sa direction, mais tous ses efforts se brisèrent sur l'écueil de l'ivresse et de l'épuisement. Sasori poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il avait l'impression de faire beaucoup de social, ces derniers temps. Il lui passa un bras derrière le dos, un autre sous les genoux, et la souleva, avant de la porter jusqu'à sa propre suite.

Il referma la porte sur eux à l'aide d'une épaule. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de son nouveau paquet ? Il n'avait pas trop envie de collectionner les poids morts. C'est sur ces pensées teintées d'ennui qu'il décida de se décharger sur le lit de Deidara. De retour dans le salon, il se saisit d'une carte de visite et d'un stylo, gribouilla une note, qu'il alla scotcher sur la porte de la demoiselle. Il reprit ensuite sa routine habituelle.

* * *

A peine sorti de l'Aston Martin qui l'avait ramené, Gaara regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin. Il s'engouffra dans l'hôtel, persuadé qu'il se ferait déchiqueter par sa tendre fiancée s'il ne se bougeait pas plus vite. Il s'achemina d'un pas régulier au hasard des couloirs de l'hôtel, où la fête battait encore son plein, jusqu'à la porte de sa suite. La présence de la carte, collée de travers au niveau de la poignée, l'interpela tout de suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lire pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Il la décolla tout de même et lut la note à voix basse.

« Chambre 207. »

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la dite porte, à quelques mètres de là, ébauchant dans sa tête un mot de remerciement et se préparant à porter cinquante kilos de chaire intoxiquée. Il frappa trois coups savamment calculés. Un visage placide ne tarda pas à lui faire face.

« Je cherche Sakura Haruno, » informa Gaara, peu perturbé.

 _Tiens tiens…_ se dit Sasori. Il connaissait ce nom.

« La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est cela. »

« Elle dort à côté, » prévint Sasori, qui trempait un sachet de tisane dans une tasse en jade. « Je pense qu'elle a bu un verre de trop. Je l'ai trouvée endormie devant votre porte. »

Gaara fixa l'inconnu droit dans les yeux. Inconnu pas si inconnu que cela, puisqu'il finit éventuellement par mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il serait encore moins inconnu dans quelques heures, son consultant lui ayant fixé un rendez-vous avec l'artiste de renom. La fatigue s'abattit soudain sur lui à la pensée du planning chargé qui lui sauterait à la gorge dès le petit matin. Chose que Sasori, doué pour percevoir ces d'états d'âme, devina aisément.

« Elle peut rester dormir ici. Je vous la rapporterai demain, comme neuve. »

Sans trop d'hésitation Gaara remercia Sasori d'un léger signe de tête avant de repartir. Il culpabilisait de laisser Sakura mais les choses seraient plus aisées ainsi.

« Dites à Sakura que je suis passé, » lança-t-il à la porte qui se refermait au bout du couloir.

 _Message reçu_ , pensa Sasori.

* * *

Deux heures du matin. Deidara rangea son smartphone dans sa veste. Il était peut-être temps pour le colonel de battre en retraite. Le personnel balayait en effet les dernières miettes du festin. Miettes d'un certain prix. On aurait mangé la plus recrachée d'entre elles sur la tête d'un pouilleux. Il prit congé de l'olive déchiquetée qui lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie de la soirée et se mit en route.

Il entra dans la suite sans se soucier de la pesanteur de ses pas ni du claquement sonore de la porte. Une tasse où miroitait un fond jaunâtre de tisane traînait sur la console, à côté d'un bazar éclectique tout droit sorti des poches de Sasori. Deidara s'en saisit et procéda à la vaisselle, tactique sournoise pour montrer sa supériorité sur Sasori. Une fois débarrassé de la corvée, il pénétra dans sa chambre, jeta sa veste sur son lit et s'assit pour se déchausser.

Il se figea en plein effort. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Une profonde respiration confirma ses doutes : il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Deidara grinça des dents. _L'enfoiré_. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les couvertures se gonfler et se dégonfler par vague, comme le ventre écailleux du monstre assoupi au fond de la grotte, tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées. La forme était beaucoup trop petite pour qu'on la prît pour Sasori. Il ne restait de fait qu'une hypothèse plausible. L'artiste avait dû ramasser au détour d'un couloir quelque clochard millionnaire, trop rond pour rouler jusqu'à ses appartements en or massif. Le comble, quoi. Deidara approcha sa main du trou d'aération que le soûlard avait improvisé dans les couvertures afin de mieux respirer et tira. Mais le soûlard s'avéra être une soûlarde. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Il reconnut dès le premier instant la jeune femme qu'il avait vu minauder près de leur partie de poker, boisson alcoolisée en main et robe violine serrée aux hanches. De quoi faire tourner quelques têtes, sans doute, dont celle du barmaid qui l'avait suivie comme un caniche cinq étoiles, obsédé par l'idée de la soûler pour on ne savait quelle raison obscure. Deidara renifla avec dégoût. Autant glisser un cacheton dans le verre de ces dames, si l'on a l'intention d'être un aussi mauvais gentleman. En tout cas le serveur aux intentions questionnables n'avait fait le travail qu'à moitié, à en juger la jeune femme squattant une bonne partie du lit.

Un long soupir lui échappa. Il n'avait pas la force d'être encore plus désagréable ce soir-là. Il en conclut qu'il n'avait plus qu'à coucher dans le salon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démissionner, une main lui saisit l'avant-bras, suivie d'un corps, dont le buste se releva d'un coup, éparpillant les couvertures et roulant des yeux. Le corps vomit une bouillie de paroles sibyllines.

« Gaara… » distingua Deidara.

* * *

Sakura paniquait. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou si elle était éveillée. Elle se sentait coincée dans des limbes obscurs, où le ronron d'un lointain ventilateur et la chaleur d'un bras constituaient les seules prises qui l'aidaient à ne pas sombrer. Sa vision s'ajusta difficilement. Elle ne parvenait pas à se resituer, n'ayant plus aucun repère spatial ni temporel. Un œil se détacha de la confusion sombre du décor. Il la transperçait, bleu et rigide, aussi acéré qu'un œil d'épervier. C'est alors que, par quelque malicieux sortilège, l'organe se mit à parler.

« Ca va ? »

D'abord décontenancée par tant d'étrangeté, Sakura finit par remarquer la bouche qui remuait en-dessous de l'œil. Petit à petit, différentes pièces s'assemblèrent à la manière d'un puzzle pour former un visage d'homme. C'est alors qu'apparut sous ses yeux ébahis le blond militaire qui l'avait tant intimidée.

* * *

 **Un commentaire serait très encourageant !**


	4. La prodige

**Voilà le nouveau petit-frère, encore tout chaud. L'intrigue avance doucement, vous constaterez sans doute une dimension un poil contemplative dans ce chapitre. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. N'hésitez pas à me donner un feedback, vos retours m'aident beaucoup à comprendre comment vous réagissez au texte et donc les points qui sont intéressants à développer.**

 **NB : petite entorse au manga, j'ai accordé quelques centimètres en plus à Sasori et Deidara (mais pas à Gaara). J'avais envie de creuser un écart supplémentaire entre les personnages.**

 **Disclaimer : comme d'habitude. **

* * *

**Oh Captain !**

 _ **La prodige**_

Sakura roula sur le dos et tenta en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. La barre en travers de son front et la raideur dans sa nuque ne mentaient pas : elle avait la gueule de bois. Un goût pâteux et désagréable, des relents d'alcool lui indiquèrent qu'elle s'était mise au lit sans passer par la case brossage de dents, chose bien inhabituelle de sa part. Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes dans un gémissement plaintif. Sa tête ne tenait même plus sur ses épaules tant son corps était devenu mou. Quand elle put enfin ouvrir deux yeux collés par la fatigue, sa première pensée fut que ce n'était pas sa chambre. De l'or, une frise, des perles… une chambre type, certes, mais pas la sienne. Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à accourir, tous plus flous les uns que les autres, et elle ressentit l'urgent besoin de s'enterrer quelque part au plus profond des océans. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, s'était retrouver un certain équilibre, et voilà qu'elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de se montrer incapable, handicapée des relations sociales.

Ses malheureux déboires l'avaient fait atterrir à un drôle d'endroit, dans le lit d'un beau militaire aux bras lourdement scarifiés. Qui brillait pas son absence. Elle balaya la chambre du regard. Elle était effectivement seule. Ce qui constituait sans doute une aubaine pour une fiancée qui se retrouvait dans une couche inconnue après une soirée très alcoolisée. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle avait dormi tout habillée, talons encore chaussés aux pieds.

Elle se leva. Quelle heure était-il ? C'était avec très peu de contenance qu'elle mit le nez dehors avant de se glisser à pas de loup hors de la chambre. Personne dans le salon. Elle expérimenta quelques pas du côté de la salle à manger pour constater la présence d'une silhouette élancée, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine d'appoint. Elle s'avança en silence, incertaine de la marche à suivre, mais n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps car la silhouette s'adressa à elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Bien dormi ? »

Les mêmes cheveux rouges mais plus longs, la même morphologie mais quelques centimètres en plus, la même intonation mais pas la même voix. Conclusion : on aurait dit Gaara, mais ce n'était pas lui. Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle passée de l'autre côté du miroir, ou une connerie dans le genre ? L'homme en question se retourna, dévoilant un visage serein au-dessus d'une tasse de thé fumant. Un hoquet de surprise la secoua quand elle crut reconnaître l'artiste sur lequel elle avait impunément lorgné la soirée précédente. La journée commençait de façon très étrange.

Devant cette absence de réponse Sasori, imperturbable, continua de tremper son sachet d'Earl Grey dans sa tasse de céramique nacrée.

« J'ai appelé le room service, le petit-déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder. »

En effet, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir briller les croûtes des croissants chauds et jaillir le lait hors des pots en porcelaine. La salle à manger s'était soudain emplie d'odeurs de beurre et de chocolat. Sakura se retrouvait attablée depuis elle ne savait combien de temps - la manière dont elle y était parvenue ne lui revenait pas non plus en mémoire - et Sasori versait un peu de café dans la tasse qu'on avait disposée pour elle. Le glouglou familier, ainsi que l'odeur épicée, ne tardèrent pas à ranimer sa conscience.

« Votre compagnon est passé vous voir hier, » lui annonça Sasori, occupé à tartiner allègrement de confiture une tranche de brioche. « Je lui signalerais le comportement du barmaid, si j'étais vous. »

Deidara avait en effet fait part de ses doutes à Sasori. Selon lui, il y avait de quoi charger un casier judiciaire. Intoxication volontaire, par exemple. Sakura, elle, tiquait moins sur le fait d'avoir été soûlée par un inconnu que sur celui de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec le fameux Akasuno no Sasori. Elle en oubliait de boire le délicieux or brun. Un rêve. Oui, c'était cela, elle dormait encore. Un visage noyé dans la nuit lui revint en mémoire.

« Vous m'avez apportée ici ? » demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible, mais sa petite voix intimidée ne trompait guère personne.

Sasori acquiesça. Avait-elle tout imaginé ? Avait-elle eu affaire à… un fantasme ? Le rouge lui grimpa aux joues.

« J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un... Cette nuit. »

« Deidara, » répondit Sasori le plus naturellement du monde avant de mordre dans sa brioche.

 _Deidara ?_

« Un grand blond tête à claques ? » compléta Sasori devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme. « Comme des figures de Lichtenberg sur les bras ? »

Voilà qu'ils parlaient la même langue. Sakura acquiesça à son tour.

« Deidara, » conclut de nouveau l'artiste.

 _Deidara_ …. Comme Daidarabotchi ? Quel drôle de prénom. Etait-il donc un dieu des montagnes ? Sasori grattait les restes de confiture de lait collés à son assiette à l'aide d'un couteau, ce qui fit grincer Sakura des dents. Elle étudia le visage de l'artiste. A la fois candide et blasé. Elle avait croisé cette expression usée par le monde maintes fois dans le reflet du papier glacé. Et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet, de le voir en face.

« J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, » se lança-t-elle, ravalant sa timidité.

Ses efforts pour paraître sociable firent sourire Sasori, qui se coupa une nouvelle tranche de brioche. Elle venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre qu'il guettait.

« Merci, » remercia-t-il. « Je suis un grand admirateur aussi. »

Comme prévu, il lut de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Sakura. Il aimait ménager ses effets.

« Allons, ne soyons pas modestes. Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et arracha un morceau de brioche avec les dents, une expression malicieuse au fond des yeux.

« On ne rencontre pas tous les jours le plus jeune neurochirurgien au monde. Vous paraissez encore plus jeune que dans les journaux, » plaisanta-t-il agréablement.

Mais ses galanteries n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Sakura sembla se refermer sur elle-même, comme un coquillage dont la fraîcheur a depuis longtemps passé.

« Je n'exerce plus, » confessa-t-elle du bout des lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

La nouvelle ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité de l'artiste.

* * *

Sakura claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle venait de prendre congé de Sasori, dont la plaisante compagnie l'avait occupée pendant près de deux heures. Qui eût cru qu'un artiste réputé pour sa froideur fût en réalité aussi bavard. Il suffisait d'aborder le sujet de « famille n°3 », une de ses réalisations les plus spectaculaires, afin qu'il fût lancé et sans doute parti pour de bon. Elle soupira. Son corps, chargé par la sueur moite et la lourdeur typique d'un lendemain de soirée, l'implorait de prendre une douche. Elle lui concèderait au moins cela.

De nouveau, elle se retrouva sous son rideau de pluie, où elle avait tant cogité la veille. Ce qui lui arrivait semblait surréaliste. Elle avait remarqué par pur hasard ces deux hommes à une table de poker, les seules personnes qui avaient véritablement attiré son attention, car elle ne se souvenait même plus du visage de son barmaid. Et voilà qu'elle se réveillait dans le lit du militaire et petit-déjeunait en compagnie de l'artiste. Drôle de coïncidence. Au fond d'elle-même, sa nature étrangement superstitieuse lui soufflait que le hasard n'avait eu aucune carte à jouer dans la partie, et qu'elle avait peut-être été destinée à les rencontrer.

Cette pensée la fit rougir. Quelle idiote. Que se prenait-elle pour une héroïne de roman, dont les tribulations sont rythmées de rencontres fatales. Ce dangereux raisonnement n'était-il pas la porte ouverte à tous les fantasmes ? Ou plutôt, n'était-ce pas la solitude, compagnie vicieuse, qui lui chuchotait des rêves inconvenants à l'oreille ? Car Sakura n'était ni bête ni naïve. Cette soirée-là, un éclaire bleu avait jailli au-dessus du velours ; elle avait été frappée par la foudre, et le courant n'avait pas de point de sortie. Il remuait toujours en elle. Elle le savait, car elle avait fait un rêve, cette nuit-là. Elle n'osait le remuer, de peur de réveiller quelque entité subreptice. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir gratté une croûte et qu'une substance hideuse, longtemps méconnue, menaçait de s'écouler de la plaie à nue.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit au loin, dans une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. C'était comme si Sakura avait été condamnée à revivre éternellement la même soirée. Comme la veille, elle se précipita auprès du combiné, qui l'attendait, sagement assis sur son socle.

« Allô ? »

« Sakura »

C'était Gaara. Sakura serra plus fort le combiné entre ses mains mouillées.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es bien rentrée ? » Un soupçon d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix monotone.

« Oui, tout va bien, » le rassura Sakura, étonnée de ne pas ressentir au son de sa voix grave le soulagement de la veille.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au téléphone. Je vais essayer de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui. Je vais me rattraper, ok ? »

Sakura émit un vague son d'approbation, l'esprit encore trouble.

« Je te laisse. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, » souffla Sakura avant de raccrocher.

Quelque chose n'allait pas – mais quoi ? La gueule de bois avait bon dos, mais Sakura était persuadée que quelque chose avait changé. Voilà que Gaara lui accordait du temps, cadeau le plus précieux qu'il pouvait lui offrir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir la joie qui bouillonnait en temps normal dans ses veines lorsqu'elle remportait ce genre de petites victoires. Elle suivit de deux yeux hagards la traînée d'eau qu'elle avait laissée sur son passage, comme si cela l'aidait à remonter le temps. Son monde ne pouvait pas s'écrouler à cause d'une unique expérience quasi fantasmée…

Si ?

* * *

Les tintements du cristal et des couverts en argent seuls meublaient le silence. Au centre de la table, une volaille exposait son croupion juteux, exaltant des odeurs de romarin. Sasori porta le verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres et l'huma, le faisant tourner en bouche avec métier. Il reporta ensuite son intention sur l'homme qui l'avait invité à goûter la table du très épuré et luxueux Armani Hotel.

« Ce n'est déjà pas évident à faire avaler, voyez-vous, » dit-il tout en faisant tournoyer le vin dans son verre. La couleur vermeille lui rappelait celle du sang frais. Il sourit. « Beaucoup d'artistes à succès s'achètent une conscience avec l'écologie, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le thème de cette convention. »

« Je vois, » répondit Gaara, nullement intimidé par les arguments de son interlocuteur.

« D'ordinaire, on préfèrerait faire oublier que Suna Inc. sponsorise l'événement, » poursuivit Sasori.

Observer ces deux hommes en complet discuter avait de quoi perturber le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire la foule de serveurs qui évoluait dans la grande salle à ce moment-là. Ils étaient comme deux pantins jumeaux, incroyablement roux, qui s'échangeaient regards impavides sur paroles atones. Leur inexpressivité recelait de quoi mettre les spécialistes du langage corporel au chômage technique.

« Vous y gagnez, à jouer la transparence, » Gaara abattait ses cartes, de toute évidence. « Ce n'est pas un secret, et on peut vous le reprocher. »

Sasori fixait le liquide rouge, qui stagnait désormais au fond de la bulle. Il savait déjà tout cela. Il ne manquait plus qu'à feindre la réflexion avant de tendre une main. Mais il ne doutait pas non plus que Gaara feignît de ne pas saisir la feinte. _Quel ennui_ , soupira intérieurement l'artiste.

« Vous avez énormément contribué, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne récupéreriez pas un peu de gloire supplémentaire. » Il reposa son verre. « Le schiste n'aura qu'à élaborer un discours à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Le comité ne vous vendra pas à votre place. »

De nouveaux tintements de couverts scellèrent l'accord.

« Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois de vous être occupé de ma femme, » lâcha soudain Gaara. « Elle s'ennuyait et n'a pas dû faire attention. C'est de ma faute. »

Les couverts de Sasori s'immobilisèrent.

« C'est ce qu'elle vous a raconté ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit, » répondit Gaara, légèrement sur la défensive. « Elle aurait dû ? »

Cette réponse étonna Sasori. Ce qui s'était produit la veille n'était pas anodin. Mais cette jeune femme devait sans doute avoir une raison de ne pas évoquer l'incident avec le barmaid, qu'en savait-il.

« Il semblerait que non. »

* * *

Sakura réajusta son panama une fois sortie de la voiture. Un vent chaud et sec balaya sa longue jupe et lui brûla les chevilles. Bientôt, le sable crissa sous ses sandales tandis qu'elle écoutait le déferlement nonchalant de la mer. Tout autour d'elle n'était qu'un concert en roue libre, sans chef d'orchestre. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux jouir de ces bruits de nature. Elle se sentait mieux là, à trébucher sur les cordons dunaires, que planquée sous les draps satinés du Burj al Arab. Cette révélation raviva sa flamme rousseauiste. A force d'errance hasardeuse, elle finit éventuellement par buter contre le béton armé d'une jetée, puis celui d'un port de plaisance.

Une enfilade de bateaux s'étirait le long des quais, comme autant d'invitations à prendre le large. Ce que Sakura aurait fait sans hésitation, si seulement elle avait su naviguer. Voilà un nouveau point qu'elle pourrait ajouter à la liste des objets de son amertume. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de tout plaquer et de partir vers le large, pour affronter l'inconnu, tout comme ses peurs les plus souterraines ? Sakura faisait partie de ses désillusionnés, dont l'impression première était d'être étouffés par un quotidien trop sécurisé. Un luxe dont on ne prend parfois la mesure qu'en le perdant une fois pour toute. On pourrait intituler ce morceau : la ballade de la riche infortunée, se dit Sakura avec autodérision.

Elle s'assit à la naissance d'un appontement, les pieds se balançant librement dans le vide. Au loin, au bout du ponton, un bateau se préparait à la mise à l'eau. Sur le pont s'affairait la silhouette d'un marin, qui manœuvrait à la force de ses bras dorés. Il fallut un moment à Sakura, aveuglée par un soleil vigoureux, pour qu'elle se rendît compte que sur la tête du marin se déployait une longue crinière blonde.

* * *

 **Attention, ce qui suit relève de la technique de vente agressive, âmes sensibles s'abstenir :**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis !**

 **(S'il vous plait)**


	5. L'assembleuse de nuées

**Que dire, que dire. Si ce n'est que j'avais prévu de me consacrer corps et âme à ffnet pendant des vacances d'été bien méritées. Ca n'a pas été le cas, pour diverses raisons désagréables, en particuliers de très gros problèmes de santé. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez.**

 **Je vous poste un chapitre écrit depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Vu que je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sur pieds et que j'ai plein d'affaires à régler, je ne peux pas promettre un rythme soutenu, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir vite sur ffnet.**

 **Disclaimer : Les références à Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **L'assembleuse de nuées**_

Elle grattait de ses ongles le bois échardeux chauffé par le soleil de juin. Elle prenait garde à maintenir la tête baissée, les yeux dans l'eau, afin de rester la plus discrète possible. Chose absurde car ses cheveux roses ne constituaient pas une caractéristique très commune, mais sa gêne enrayait le mécanisme responsable des pensées cohérentes, semblait-il. Elle souhaitait se faire la plus petite possible, une minuscule poussière d'été, imperceptible dans l'air vibrant de Dubaï. Seulement, cela relevait de l'impossible. Deidara avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué cette silhouette blanche, perdue dans un coin de son champ de vision, malgré la lumière crue et la distance. Il faisait tout autant mine de ne pas remarquer. Cinquante mètres. Voilà la distance qui les séparait. Et pourtant.

Ils étaient comme reliés par un fil de nylon et de tension. A moins que cela ne fût le fruit de leur imagination respective. Cinquante mètres, ce n'était pas grand chose, après tout. Leurs cheveux volaient bien au même vent ; pourquoi pas leurs pensées ?

Celles de Deidara s'aventuraient du côté de la nuit tout juste passée en compagnie d'une fort moelleuse méridienne en cuir. Il aurait bien voulu s'en plaindre mais la qualité avait été au rendez-vous, hélas. Son dos ne réclamait même pas le prix du sang. En temps normal, il aurait dégagé la pauvrette squattant son lit d'un coup de pied savamment logé dans les côtes et aurait passé sa première nuit dans le confort de draps hauts de gamme. Mais non, il n'en avait pas eu le cœur. Elle ne lui avait pas inspiré de sympathie, loin de là ; il en avait plutôt eu assez d'interagir et avait préféré fuir le contact humain. Il faut dire aussi que la forte odeur d'alcool que la jeune femme dégageait n'avait rien eu d'engageant. Pas qu'il eût envie d'engager quoi que ce soit avec elle, se dit-il. Hm. Bref, le grand blond secoua la tête, chassant ce bazar de pensées parasites.

Ce bref geste échappa à Sakura, qui fixait toujours ses pieds avec autant d'intérêt. Une curieuse tension s'accumulait en elle et elle ressentit une raideur dans sa nuque, comme si le regard du militaire avait eût le pouvoir de la changer en pierre. Mais, dans le fond, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il la regardât. Elle leva un œil dérobeur sur le bout du pont, pour constater qu'il était toujours là, bien qu'il lui tournât le dos. Elle pouvait deviner la ligne de sa mâchoire carrée, qui se crispait à chaque effort fourni pour fignoler son embarcation. Les contours de ce visage atypique étaient ceux qui s'étaient découpés dans les ténèbres liquoreuses de la chambre. Ils s'étaient décomposés dans ses rêves, à la manière d'un Picasso très raide, mais c'étaient bien encore eux. Elles pouvaient les imaginer en fermant les yeux. Cet œil de proie avait glissé, solitaire, au-dessus du nez fin et exquisément retroussé, dans la ligne d'un sourcil toujours arqué, sautant au passage le saillant de la pommette. Voilà le protagoniste du rêve : une ligne bidimensionnelle de détails masculins. La tignasse blonde avait aussi sa place, quelque part dans ce délire onirique. Un souvenir flash força la jeune fiancée à rouvrir les yeux.

Droite dans ses bottes, voilà comment ses amis pourraient la définir du tac au tac. Elle ne s'expliquait donc pas l'apparition d'une main volage et la disparition des bonnes mœurs qui caractérisaient la suite du rêve de la veille. Et pourtant… elle se repasserait volontiers le film en entier.

Une vibration au fond de son sac la ramena instantanément à la réalité, vaporisant sa rêverie. Le nom de Gaara sautillait gaiement sur l'écran du smartphone. Sakura, encore fébrile, décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« J'ai fini. On se rejoint ? »

Une douce chaleur emplit le cœur de Sakura tandis qu'elle se levait, sur fond de moteur finalement départi du port.

* * *

Sakura arpenta à grandes enjambées les couloirs de son étage. Ses deux pieds, dans leurs spartiates couleur sable, firent halte devant la porte. Sa poitrine se souleva avec anticipation. Avant même qu'elle ne prît la peine de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un homme qui dissimulait sa fatigue derrière un sourire dragueur.

« Hello »

Sakura lui sauta au cou dans un gloussement espiègle et la porte se referma sur eux. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille ceinturée de la jeune femme et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. _Penhaligon,_ _Violetta_ , devina-t-il. Il lui avait offert cette eau de toilette le soir de leurs fiançailles. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » marmonna-t-il tout contre son épaule.

Elle acquiesça vivement, resserrant davantage son étreinte autour du cou de Gaara. La tendresse du câlin semblait avoir dissipé tous les doutes. Peut-être qu'Ino avait raison, après tout. Il s'agissait juste d'une passe difficile.

* * *

Le yacht avait quitté l'appontement depuis une bonne demie heure déjà, et Deidara, une main sur la barre, emplissait ses poumons d'air marin, à mesure qu'il vidait son esprit de tout bruit cognitif conscient.

La solitude du grand bleu, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie. Aucun obstacle n'avait arrêté sa course jusque là, il veillait à tous les écarter. Il était comme cela et personne ne le changerait. Comme il n'avait pensé qu'au vol des grands oiseaux de proie lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée de l'air japonaise, à tout juste seize ans.

A l'époque, il venait d'obtenir son diplôme d'Etat, avec deux ans d'avance et une mention spéciale. Promis à un avenir brillant, il avait adressé un doigt à tout ceux qui tentaient de le remettre sur la voie des écoles prestigieuses et des longues études avant de se consacrer à la sculpture, et rien qu'à elle. Il avait dégoté un studio en bordure de Tokyo, ou plutôt un local qui s'apparentait à un studio mais qui n'en était un que sur le papier tant il était petit, et s'était enfermé deux mois entiers avec des kilos d'argile, décidé à ne pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas produit quelque chose de décent. Ce n'était qu'une fois à court d'argent qu'il avait mis le nez dehors. Il avait sifflé en deux mois les économies d'une vie d'adolescent et n'avait plus aucune ressource. Mais si l'impulsivité et le manque de prévoyance faisaient partie de ses nombreux défauts, il était aussi un grand optimiste, un puits d'idées folles. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis en tête de rejoindre l'armée, occultant les rumeurs qui veulent que la liberté y soit grandement reprimée. Mais c'était à l'âge où l'on pense pouvoir échapper à toutes les difficultés de la vie à la seule force de sa volonté, il ne s'imaginait pas autant affecté par les bornes qu'on lui imposerait.

Son attitude revêche et son insolence lui avaient valu bien des déboires, si bien qu'il ne pût continuer à ignorer les lois qui régissaient l'armée encore longtemps. Il avait alors eu deux options : soit il quittait l'armée, et les six mois qu'il y avait passé n'auraient servi à rien (et Deidara détestait plus que tout qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps, au moins autant qu'il aimait les défis), soit il mettait entre parenthèses sa carrière d'artiste le temps de stabiliser sa situation, ce qui lui garantirait par la suite une marge de manœuvre suffisante et pas mal d'argent pour poursuivre son activité. Il choisit la seconde option.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était le fait qu'il prendrait goût au commandement. Il décrochait grade après grade, montant les échelons un par un, si vite et si bien qu'il faisait figure de modèle. Il était bon. Les discours patriotiques et élitistes avaient fini par pénétrer la couche superficielle de sa caboche téméraire et il s'investit à fond dans sa nouvelle carrière.

Grave erreur.

Une sonnerie de téléphone focalisa soudain son attention. Il attrapa son portable, l'autre main toujours sur la barre, et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô »

C'était Sasori.

« Je t'entends mal, » informa Deidara, las. « Je suis en mer. »

« Je ne t'embête pas longtemps, » répondit Sasori entre les grésillements de la ligne. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce à quoi ressemble le barmaid ? »

Deidara soupira. Il connaissait son ami, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« La trentaine, brun, taille moyenne, caucasien. Le reste est flou, j'ai pas passé ma soirée à le mater. »

Alors qu'il était prêt à raccrocher sans autre forme de cérémonie, un tintement retint son attention.

« T'es où au juste ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit confirma ses doutes.

« T'es au Skyview, hein ? »

Le cul d'un verre tapa contre une surface dure.

« Yep », répondit Sasori. Deidara fronça les sourcils, avant de décider que rien de cela ne le concernait.

« Fais pas trop de conneries, s'il te plait.»

« Tiens, une marque de politesse. C'est nouveau ça. » Il pouvait sentir son sourire narquois au bout du fil.

« C'est ça. »

Deidara raccrocha et poussa la manette des gaz, filant droit sur la surface lisse de la mer Caspienne.

* * *

Sakura fixait le tourteau pré-décortiqué trônant au milieu de son assiette, entre deux éventails de roquette, partagée entre l'envie et la peine. La promesse d'une expérience culinaire délicieuse l'emporta et elle se jeta avidement sur le met. Gaara la regarda suçoter les pinces, dont elle avait arraché la succulente chair à petits coups de dents. Et il la trouva vraiment belle, sous les lumières du Dubaï nocturne, les doigts s'aventurant par moment entre ses lèvres humides. Le soleil avait laissé une jolie teinte rosée sur le haut de ses pommettes. La jeune femme ne leva les yeux sur son compagnon qu'une fois les pinces nettoyées à la perfection. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tout en s'emparant de son verre de Chablis, qu'elle vida d'une traite. Gaara la regarda faire sans toucher à son assiette. L'impression d'avoir réparer ses torts suffisait à le contenter.

« On fait quoi après ? » demanda Sakura avec gourmandise, les yeux pétillant comme ceux d'une petite fille à qui l'on porte toute l'attention du monde.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Sakura sourit de plus belle avant de plonger de nouveau sa tête rose dans l'assiette. C'était vraiment une belle soirée.

* * *

La dernière goûte de gin trouva son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Sasori, qui, affalé sur le comptoir avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable, feuilletait une feuille locale d'un doigt distrait. La page qu'il zieutait racontait la « success story » d'un entrepreneur parti de rien et qui avait fait fortune dans la vente de mobiliers de plage, qu'il fournissait aux hôtels les plus luxueux de la côte. Une histoire aussi banale qu'inintéressante. Le jeune artiste poussa un soupir inaudible. Si l'autre ne se décidait pas à finir sa journée maintenant, il allait devoir commander un nouveau verre de gin. Et il ne valait mieux pas consommer plus d'alcool, étant donné la situation.

Il jeta un regard en biais au barmaid trop occupé à nettoyer ses verres pour remarquer son nouvel admirateur, et cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces femmes mariées trop jeunes à la recherche d'un flirt discret ou de flatteries, dont la fadeur reflétait généralement bien leur beauté fanée.

« La petite sœur, siouplé ! » commanda un homme à l'autre bout du bar, le rire aussi gras que son menton et les bajoues flageolant d'extase à l'idée de s'enfiler une nouvelle bouteille de « champ' ». Les deux poules pendues à ses gros bras tom fordisés semblaient partager son hilarité, pour des raisons évidentes.

Alors que Sasori, excédé par l'ambiance trop festive à son goût, hésitait à remettre à plus tard _,_ le barmaid prit congé de son collègue de zinc et se dirigea vers ce qui s'apparentait à un vestiaire. _Pas trop tôt_ , se dit Sasori, qui se prépara à lui emboiter le pas dès qu'il sortirait.

* * *

Sakura fouillait parmi la jungle de bouteilles qui composait le minibar du lounge. Elle brandit une bouteille au bout de son bras victorieux et partit en quête de verres en cristal et de pierres à Whisky dans la cuisine d'appoint. Gaara patientait sur le canapé en cuir, à l'aise, cravate dénouée et col desserré. Il avait passé une jambe par-dessus l'autre, très relax, et déployé ses bras sur la tranche du dossier. Une lueur discrète dans son regard sombre lui donnait un air diablement sexy. Du moins du point de vue de Sakura, qui accourut de nouveau dans le salon et atterrit sur le cuir rouge du canapé, les deux verres à la main. Une goûte de Scotch Whisky se répandit sur le coussin de soie bleue, une autre atteignit la joue de Sakura. Gaara l'essuya avec son pouce, qu'il laissa traîner sur la peau blanche de sa fiancée. Elle croisa son regard.

C'était cet instant, toujours aussi excitant car si rare, où le planning de la soirée volait en éclats pour laisser place au pur instinct. L'adrénaline électrisa le corps de Sakura, à vif à force d'attente et d'anticipation. Elle avait eu cette idée en tête, tapie dans un coin de son inconscient, sans y penser réellement, tout au long de la soirée. Quand il avait porté son verre de Chablis à sa bouche en la fixant. Quand il avait frôlé d'une main spectrale le bas de son dos, tandis qu'ils longeaient le port, emmitouflés dans la douceur cotonneuse de la nuit. Quand ils s'étaient regardés sans rien dire dans l'ascenseur et avaient pénétré la suite, toujours sans un mot.

Le pouce glissa jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il balaya d'un geste presque brut, la tordant au passage. La suite s'enchaîne sans trop qu'on y pense. Avant qu'elle ne le réalisât pleinement, Sakura se trouva à califourchon sur lui, les bras plantés dans le dossier et la bouche écrasée contre celle de Gaara. Les dents s'entrechoquaient à mesure que le baiser, à la limite de la dévoration, s'approfondissait. Un hoquet lui échappa du fond de la gorge quand il la souleva et la plaqua contre le siège du canapé, l'écrasant de tout son poids. C'était le côté sauvage du businessman, de l'homme du contrôle absolu, que personne d'autre ne devait connaître. La cravate rayée glissa du canapé dans l'indifférence générale, suivie de près par la veste de costume.

Ce fatras de gestes erratiques fit sourire Sakura d'aise. C'était le scénario _pitch-perfect_ pour conclure des semaines de souffrances et de doutes. Enfin heureuse de pouvoir laisser tout cela derrière eux, elle resserra son étreinte, à l'écoute de la moindre sensation. Chaleur, frissons, moiteur, le cocktail cliché mais ô combien efficace d'impressions sensibles. Le crissement du cuire rendait plus précieuse l'ambiance déjà très cossue, qui faisait littéralement vibrer la jeune femme. Une vibration dont le foyer était son ventre de nullipart (peut-être plus pour longtemps, dans le cas où cette nuit porterait ses fruits, se dit-elle secrètement). Une vibration que ressentit également son fiancé, semblait-il, puisque celui-ci se redressa avec une grimace irritée sur la figure.

Elle se redressa à son tour quand elle comprit qu'il s'excusait de devoir prendre un appel et lui lança un regard fauve, écrasant violemment les quelques épis sur le haut de son crâne. L'adrénaline était descendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Gaara s'éloigna d'un pas groggy et s'appuya contre le minibar, le téléphone pendu à l'oreille.

« Mmh mmh. Oui. Je comprends… J'arrive. »

Quand il se retourna, Sakura s'était engouffrée dans l'escalier, dans un accès de colère et de frustration.

* * *

 **Han ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi Sasori prend-il un barmaid en chasse ? Sakura et Deidara vont-ils enfin se parler ?**

 **Quel suspens insoutenable, nomdoudiou !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours ultra plaisir ;D**


	6. Le pilier de bar

**Ah bah comme ça t'es malade, tu dis que ça va prendre du temps, et tu postes un nouveau chapitre deux jours après ? Ahménan, je vais vous expliquer. Ce chapitre était déjà presque fini depuis longtemps et je comptais le poster dans deux ou trois semaines. Mais voilà, je me suis dis que le chapitre précédent laissait trop de choses en suspens et que je vous devais bien cela, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous laisse avec si peu de résolution.**

 **Ce chapitre marque clairement un tournant dans l'histoire. Vous observerez d'ailleurs un changement de ton à la fin, qui peut surprendre. Bon, le chapitre suivant par contre n'a pas été touché et me prendra beaucoup de temps, donc patience ;D**

 **Disclaimer : idem**

* * *

 _ **Le pilier de bar**_

Ses doigts pianotaient sur le cuir noir du taxi qu'il avait hélé. Oh non, ce n'était pas un tic nerveux. Non non. Sasori ne connaissait pas la nervosité. L'impatience seule lui agitait les doigts. L'artiste gardait les yeux rivés sur la plaque minéralogique de sa proie, qui filait devant, inconsciente, prisonnière de la lumière des fards. Les deux voitures sinuaient avec la route comme deux objets reliés par une force physique et le ronflement discret du moteur accompagnait la scène, diffusant dans les corps engourdis par la nuit l'écho d'un monde urbain. Mais lui ne se laissait pas bercer tel un enfant par cette rengaine. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *

Gaara était parti depuis longtemps quand Sakura, les yeux gonflés de larmes et de ressentiment, sortit enfin de sa chambre. Sa bonne humeur était retombée comme un soufflé et elle se sentait agitée par elle ne savait quelle toquade, qui la poussa soudain à saisir son sac-à-main et à prendre la porte. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Tout avait si bien commencé, comment cette soirée pouvait-elle se terminer sur une telle déception ? Ce n'était même pas la question du sexe – ils n'avaient pas baisé depuis un mois, un soir de plus n'ajoutait plus rien à la balance – mais celle de leur capacité à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une putain de soirée dans le planning de Gaara. Elle chassa d'une violente saccade la voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle faisait l'enfant et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans même une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

C'était avec décontenance qu'elle regarda l'alignement sans fin de boutons. Ils indiquaient tous des numéros d'étage, sauf un, donnant visiblement accès au « Skyview », le fameux bar qui trônait presque au sommet du Burj al Arab et dont la vue lui avait été maintes fois vantée. Elle appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur se mit silencieusement en branle.

* * *

« Bonne pêche ? »

« Je n'ai pas pêché, » répondit Deidara.

Le bois de pont grinça sous lui lorsqu'il mit pied à terre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un vieil homme flétri aux yeux gentils, assis sur une vieille caisse au bois pourrissant, d'où s'élevaient des odeurs de varech et de mucus de poissons. Un « local » certainement. Deidara dédaignait ce mot, comme il dédaignait beaucoup d'autres choses. Il le trouvait condescendant.

« Pourquoi tu vas en mer, alors ? » s'amusa le vieillard.

Deidara se tourna en direction de la mer et se mit à guetter la course de quelque steamer au loin. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, il ne parvint qu'à discerner les lumières affolées des navires malgré la générosité de la lune. Le vieillard alluma un cigarillo.

« T'sais… » ébaucha ce dernier, mais ses mots échouèrent sur du vide.

L'odeur âcre du tabac parvint jusqu'au militaire et lui fronça agréablement le nez. Ses pensées s'envolèrent brièvement vers Sasori. Deidara était impétueux ; Sasori froid et calculateur. Pourtant c'était bien l'artiste qui risquait sans arrêt de briser un équilibre avec si peu d'espoir. Il se plaisait à tirer sur la corde, à tester la résistance, avec un contentement détraqué. Sasori avait plus besoin de Deidara pour ne pas péter que Deidara de Sasori. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Lui avait besoin que Sasori ne décroche pas.

« T'sais… » tenta de nouveau le vieillard. « On ne trouve jamais ce qu'on veut vraiment, dans la mer. »

Il se leva, salua Deidara d'un geste bienfaisant et partit, emportant sa caisse dans ses bras comme un trésor.

* * *

Sakura eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un vaste aquarium. Tout, de la moquette au plafond, était bleu. Une grande baie vitrée inclinée courait le long des tables et offrait une magnifique vue sur la nuit désormais noire, bien que parsemée de lucioles électriques. Le Skyview, à cette heure sociable de la soirée, était plein, mais Sakura repéra de suite quelques places au bar. Elle se faufila jusqu'à lui, au milieu du brouhaha des hommes et femmes trinquant à l'allégresse. Les perles sautaient et cliquetaient entre elles au mouvement des gorges hilares et les cravates se desserraient à mesure que les coupes se vidaient.

Soudain très consciente qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis sa promenade de la matinée, Sakura se fit toute petite dans un coin du bar et planqua ses sandales sous le tabouret. Alors que, mal à l'aise malgré la chaleur lascive de l'endroit, elle hésitait encore à décamper, l'unique barmaid s'intéressa à la jeune femme.

« Et pour Madame, il vous faudra quelque chose ? »

Le nom de « White Russian » coula de ses lèvres sans qu'elle y pense. Son écho, qui roula dans sa mémoire, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas intérêt à recommencer ses bêtises. Mais c'était à une vitesse inespérée que le large verre de cristal offrit son écume laiteuse à Sakura. Celle-ci se prêta alors au jeu, bien décidée à n'en n'avoir cure si son businessman de fiancé souhaitait le naufrage du couple.

Elle en était déjà à la moitié de son verre et dodelinait de la tête au son d'une musique pop entraînante. Elle souriait, jetant par-ci par-là des regards délassés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Gaara pour passer une bonne soirée, d'abord. D'ailleurs elle ferait bien de trouver un peu de compagnie, histoire de prouver qu'elle était aussi sociable que le reste du monde. Mais personne ne semblait être venu seul. Partagée entre le besoin de contact et la timidité, Sakura replongea son nez tout penaud dans son verre. Le joli profil du barmaid se dessina alors sur la bibliothèque de liqueurs accrochée derrière le comptoir _. Pourquoi pas_ , se dit-elle.

Une voix posée retentit dans sa tête. Celle de Sasori. Peut-être aurait-elle dû en parler à Gaara, cependant elle-même ne se souvenait pas bien du barmaid ni de ce qui s'était réellement passé, et elle n'était pas encline à la délation. _Au diable Gaara_. Et elle leva le coude, une grimace aux lèvres.

* * *

Liam ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta son manteau sur le portant. La journée avait été franchement harassante et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : passer sa soirée croûté devant la télé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, balançant ses chaussures au passage, où il se versa un verre de soda. Une bouteille de rhum trainait au milieu de liasses de papiers et d'objets sans dessus dessous, mais ce soir elle ne lui faisait pas de l'œil. Car ce soir n'était pas des soirées qu'on ponctue d'un cuba libre; plutôt de celles qui vous donnent envie de lâcher le métier.

Il retourna dans le salon et alluma le téléviseur. La machine ne répondit pas. Liam, contrarié, appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de la télécommande. L'absence de signal commença à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pas question que ses plans tombent à l'eau à cause d'une putain de télé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la prise, derrière le meuble télé, débranchée. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. _C'est quoi ce bordel_ , se dit-il.

« Elle ne marchera pas. »

Son sang se glaça au son de cette voix placide.

* * *

« … Et je lui ai dit : il faut enlever le tampon avant d'en remettre un autre, madame. »

Son interlocutrice rit grassement à sa propre plaisanterie. Sakura elle-même était secouée par de petits rires qui manquèrent de la faire avaler de travers. Hannah, de son prénom, était aussi médecin et aimait raconter les anecdotes de quand elle était encore une petite interne au sein d'un grand hôpital viennois. Mais c'est dans les campagnes qu'on rencontre les cas les plus drôles, disait-elle, avant de vanter la façade végétale de son cottage anglais tout en retroussant les manches de son caraco en soie sauvage. Qui eût cru qu'une dame d'un certain âge et qui semblait tout droit sortie d'une pièce de Beaumarchais pût relater ce genre d'histoires. Sakura avait beaucoup à apprendre.

« Ohlala, regarde-moi ça, petite, » s'enjoua-t-elle, la glotte frémissant sous son accent autrichien.

Elle se pencha vers Sakura, l'air secret, les yeux rivés dans un coin du Skyview.

« Un quatre-heures de choix, si je puis dire. »

Sakura se retourna discrètement sur sa chaise et suivit des yeux le doigt potelé du médecin. La veste à l'épaule et l'air grave, c'était ainsi que Deidara hantait l'entrée du salon. Il était plongé en pleine discussion avec une serveuse.

« Les militaires sont les plus coquins, » se délecta Hannah, dont l'œil brillait d'une lueur polissonne. « J'en ai connus, crois-moi. Hélas je n'ai plus l'âge ni les seins pour ce genre de cochoncetés.»

Elle enfonça un doigt explicite dans les côtes de Sakura, qui restait tétanisée sur son siège. Cette attitude fit beaucoup rire Hannah, qui tira la jeune fille en arrière et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Mais ce serait dommage que le pioupiou passe la soirée seul... Je suis une vieille femme maintenant, je sais tout et je vois tout, petite. »

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux comme pour illustrer ses propos. Elle saisit la main de Sakura et fit tourner la bague de fiançailles autour de l'annulaire.

« Tu es jeune et tu vas te laisser digérer par la société. Elle va te dire quoi faire et qui être.»

Ses paroles de velours rebondissaient comme des gymnastes sur un trampoline de vodka et de café tandis que Sakura ne quittait plus des yeux le militaire, qui s'avançait vers le bar. Consciente de son effet, la quinquagénaire poursuivit d'une voix suave.

« Alors tire le lait avant qu'ils crèvent la vache. »

Et elle retira la bague, qu'elle glissa dans le sac-à-main de la jeune femme avant de se retirer, non sans une dernière tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

« Besoin de quelque chose ? » lança Liam à l'intrus, qui avait pris place dans un des deux fauteuils du salon.

Il n'était qu'à moitié ironique, en fait. Il ne savait s'il ressentait de la rage, courante dans ces situations où quelqu'un s'introduit chez vous, ou de la peur. Dans tous les cas une agitation faisait trembler sa voix. Sasori le regardait d'un air effroyablement impassible.

« Une tasse de thé, » répondit-il.

Liam serra davantage les dents. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait advenir et l'aura de cet inconnu ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il prit la décision de faire ce maudit thé, histoire de réfléchir à la suite des événements – et potentiellement d'attraper un couteau dans la cuisine. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, il tira d'une main tremblante le tiroir à couverts, le plus silencieusement possible. Il planqua un couton à viande dans sa ceinture et retourna dans le salon avec le thé, qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de reculer par précaution. L'intrus se pencha pour saisir le thé.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

De toute évidence, oui. Liam n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme à l'œil morne et aux cheveux sanguinolents.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

Sasori le fixa par-dessus la vapeur d'eau, qui ajoutait quelque chose d'inquiétant à cette vision. Il reposa la tasse sur la table basse et croisa les bras sur sa veste de costume.

« Je veux que tu démissionnes. »

 _What the fuck_ , pensa Liam. Ce psychopathe venait donc l'obliger à démissionner ? Son cerveau se mit à cogiter très fort. Il devait être un client du Burj Al Arab, sans nul doute. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire une réclamation, si sa gueule ne lui revenait vraiment pas ? Ce genre d'hôtel était bien capable de virer le personnel pour si peu.

« Psycho... »

Celle-là lui avait échappée. Et il regretta tout de suite d'avoir perdu son sang froid quand il vit son regard durcir dangereusement. L'instinct poussa Liam à chercher son portable des yeux et à porter sa main au niveau de la ceinture, où il dissimulait le couteau.

* * *

Sakura était très tendue. Elle restait immobile, pensant sans doute qu'adopter la posture d'une statue grecque l'aiderait à se soustraire aux regards. La présence de Deidara, qui patientait au bar, à deux personnes de là, l'écrasait, comme si elle avait été le grain de blé et lui le pilon. Elle entendit sa voix grave commander un Martini. Elle fit vibrer l'air et déforma sa perception du monde extérieur, de sorte que tout ne fut que cette présence suffocante, cette chaleur cuisante qui lui rôtissait le visage.

Un moment d'égarement et le tabouret à côté d'elle fut impitoyablement tiré. Le souvenir factice d'épaules nues et de mains crispées jaillit un instant dans son esprit avant de s'évanouir comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'accrocha à son verre pour sa vie.

Il s'adressa à elle après plusieurs minutes de supplice.

« M'ignorer ne me fera pas disparaître, » dit-il avec esprit.

L'onde de choc frappa Sakura, qui se sentit presque partir. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle ressemblait étrangement à une bête qu'on traque depuis des jours. Deidara, lui, était certes d'un égocentrisme hors norme, mais il n'était pas bête. Il savait très bien que cette fille l'avait vu, aussi bien ce matin que ce soir, et qu'elle l'évitait. Il s'en fichait royalement, bien sûr, sauf que ce soir il avait une énigme à résoudre.

« Je ne suis pas venu discuter avec toi, rassure-toi. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier. Il allait prendre goût à ce genre de torture.

« Dis-moi juste où est Sasori. »

Le visage ahuri de la jeune femme se décomposa devant lui. Comment diable était-elle censée savoir cela ?

« Je-je ne comprends pas, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les sourcils de Deidara se froncèrent alors exagérément. Elle se foutait de lui.

« Il était ici tout à l'heure. Vous aviez rendez-vous, hm ? »

Sakura secoua vivement la tête et Deidara se sentit très con. Lui qui était toujours sûr de son coup n'avait apparemment rien compris et, de plus, avait engagé la conversation inutilement avec cette pauvre créature apeurée. Hm. Tout cela ne pouvait être que très mauvais signe.

Sakura observait avec ébahissement cette longue silhouette blonde qui avait pris place à ses côtés. Elle pouvait scruter le moindre détail du type qui l'avait tant perturbée et continuait à la perturber, pour ainsi dire. Elle suivit des yeux la courbe élégante du nez, qui lui donnait un air définitivement coquin, malgré des yeux en perpétuel litige avec leur entourage. Les bras auparavant incriminés reposaient, désinvoltes, sur le comptoir, aussi bronzés que dans ses souvenirs. Les cicatrices blanches dessinaient des arborescences de réseaux hydrographiques sur les deux appendices de chaire brûlée. Son instinct de médecin la poussait à interroger les causes de si vilaines blessures mais la fascination lui clouait le bec.

L'auscultation irrita le militaire, qui porta sa coupe à la bouche. Il lança alors un œil critique à la consommation de Sakura, trônant, vide, sur le zinc. Elle n'avait rien appris. Cette petite ne tenait pas l'alcool et persistait à faire le pied de grue dans les débits. Il soupira intérieurement. Sasori était introuvable, a priori à cause d'elle, et lui était censé s'occuper d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Du moins devinait-il qu'il était censé s'en occuper, puisque Sasori avait trop souvent les idées fixes. Et il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

« Garçon ! » appela-il en claquant des doigts avec agacement.

Le barmaid se retourna pour lui prêter une oreille.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Un Martini pour la demoiselle, hm. »

Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise. Deidara se tourna complètement vers elle et la domina du regard.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à te soûler, j'en ai rien à foutre, » grinça-t-il. « Mais tu ne le feras plus jamais seule. »

* * *

« Tu es une plaie qu'il faut éradiquer, tu sais ? Réponds-moi. »

Liam secoua frénétiquement sa tête ensanglantée. Sasori marqua alors une pause dans ses explications, et, toujours aux côtés du jeune homme, essuya du pouce ses larmes, dont la pureté se mélangeait à la viscosité du sang.

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Hm ! Hm ! »

Les cris de Liam franchissaient avec difficulté le scotch épais et noir. Il sanglotait comme un petit enfant.

« Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête des parasites comme toi, » songea l'artiste, l'air théâtralement pensif. « Tu vois une femme seule, qui ne boit jamais. Dépressive, apparemment. »

Ses lèvres pâles firent la moue et il poursuivit sur un ton candide.

« T'as eu envie de te la faire, hein ? C'est ça ? T'avais plus qu'à attendre la fin de ton service et récolter le fruit de ton dur labeur. »

« hm… »

Le gémissement d'imploration ne sembla pas adoucir Sasori, qui ressortit le couteau à viande et traça une ligne imaginaire le long du visage de Liam.

« Tu as vu cette jeune et jolie femme, avec son joli visage, ses jolis cheveux et son joli cul, et t'as eu envie de la baiser. Tu as eu envie de plonger ta petite bite de demeuré dans sa jolie chatte, hein ? C'est ça ? Réponds ! » s'énerva-t-il, enfonçant dangereusement la point du couteau dans sa joue.

Une lueur psychotique faisait délirer son regard. Liam convulsa sous de nouveaux sanglots.

« Pathétique, » lâcha Sasori.

Il jeta le couteau dans la voiture et referma le coffre sur le barmaid.

* * *

 **Rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter. C'est en partie grâce aux commentaires que j'ai choisi de développer l'histoire du barmaid, vous êtes pleinement acteurs de l'histoire !**


	7. Miroirs ternis et flammes mortes

**Je sais, j'ai été absente pendant longtemps, pas taper L'année 2015 n'a pas été la plus facile pour moi et j'espère que 2016 sera meilleure. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une excellente année, que tous vos souhaits se réalisent !**

 **Deux petits mots importants pour vous :**

 **1\. une amie m'a gentiment fait remarquer que j'étais une buse et que j'avais écrit "barmaid" au lieu de "barman" dans tous mes chapitres. J'espère que vous n'aviez pas imaginé ce pauvre Liam avec des couettes et du rouge à lèvres (même si vous avez tout avez tout à fait le droit de porter des couettes et du rouge à lèvres, messieurs). Je corrigerai tout ça quand j'aurai du temps.**

 **2\. Je ne peux pas suivre un rythme précis pour la publication des chapitres, hélas. J'ai beaucoup de chose à régler et vous imaginez bien que "Oh Captain" n'est pas dans mes priorités, même si j'aimerais pouvoir y consacrer beaucoup de temps. Je peux juste vous promettre que je ferai du mieux que je peux.**

 **Je vous remercie de tous vos petits commentaires qui ont illuminé mes journées. Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, voici un méga chapitre (plus de 4000 mots, pfiou !). Je vous embrasse fort, Crazy Batavia.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **Miroirs ternis et flammes mortes**_

Sakura n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment de la situation et, à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, et dont elle était très consciente, c'était la présence de ce minois de blond penché vers elle, dans la confidence, tandis qu'elle racontait comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans des toilettes publiques, il y a dix ans de cela.

« … Et j'ai passé une partie de la nuit là-dedans avant qu'on vienne me délivrer, » pouffa-t-elle.

Deidara lâcha un petit rire et indiqua au barman leurs verres, de nouveau à sec. La salle s'était vidée, l'heure avait tourné, et les deux jeunes gens faisaient partie des derniers survivants de la soirée. Ils étaient clairement éméchés, le barman ne devait pas tarder à les faire déguerpir. Mais en attendant ils buvaient volontiers un nouveau _shot_ de rhum brun et sirupeux.

Alors que Sakura s'effondrait de rire et de fatigue sur le comptoir, Deidara sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche de pantalon. Déjà une heure du matin et aucunes nouvelles de Sasori. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il sentit un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête. Il rangea le téléphone et se tourna pour faire face à une Sakura arborant désormais sa casquette de militaire. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle et lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle souleva la visière de l'index et plongea son regard hilare dans celui du grand blond.

Il en avait beaucoup découvert sur elle dans ce moment d'ivresse. C'était une jeune prodige qui avait décroché son diplôme d'Etat à l'âge record de treize ans avant de se lancer dans de longues études de médecine. Ses études avaient été aussi douces et tranquilles qu'une promenade du dimanche soir, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Elle avait fini par faire son trou dans le domaine et était devenue la plus jeune neurochirurgienne de cette planète. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas peu fière mais avouait ne pas aimer que sa prouesse attire autant de regards et de chuchotements. Deidara avait du mal à imaginer que ce petit bout de femme, qui, disons-le, ne payait vraiment pas de mine, fût en réalité un génie.

Sur sa propre existence, il n'avait rien lâché. Il tenait très bien l'alcool et savait comment orienter en sa faveur une discussion pocharde, un de ses nombreux savoir-faire. Sa jolie interlocutrice ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle avait parlé d'elle toute la soirée, ce qui faisait bien sourire Deidara. _Qu'est-ce que t'es bavarde_ , pensa-t-il. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sasori s'intéressait autant à Sakura.

« Et toi ? » tenta Sakura, un vaste sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi moi ? » feignit-il.

« Pourquoi t'es devenu militaire ? »

« Pourquoi pas, » répondit Deidara avant d'engloutir son shot de rhum.

« Tu fais le malin, » l'accusa Sakura, pointant un doigt sur son torse.

Elle se sentait désinhibée par l'alcool et l'irréalisme de la situation. C'était un peu comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, comme si il s'agissait d'un rêve. Alors elle s'autorisait toutes les familiarités. Elle leva deux yeux de chat, chauds et fangeux, sur le militaire et enfonça de plus bel son doigt dans la douceur du pectoral.

« C'est ça, t'es un petit malin, » répéta Sakura. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. C'est ta faute. Tu fais tout pour qu'on te remarque. »

Ses propos étaient de plus en plus inarticulés. Deidara souleva un sourcil à cette anecdote. Il détailla son petit visage, qui semblait se concentrer sur il ne savait quelle pensée complexe. Son large front plissé par l'effort, Sakura tenta de se rapprocher de Deidara, ce qui lui valu de glisser de son siège. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Tout cela l'amusait fort beaucoup. Tandis qu'elle tentait une nouvelle approche titubante, dans un but relativement indécis, elle sursauta au son de son propre portable. Elle se mit alors à fouiller avec frénésie dans son sac et en sortit la source de la sonnerie. Deidara put alors voir le visage de Sakura se décomposer alors qu'un nom familier sautillait sur l'écran, comme si la réalité la frappait en pleine face. Elle éteignit le portable et le glissa de nouveau dans son sac.

« C'était… » balbutia-t-elle, la honte lui grimpant aux joues. « Je dois… »

Elle ne savait visiblement plus où elle habitait, la pauvre. Deidara décida de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus, Miss Haruno, » annonça Deidara après un claquement dédaigneux de langue. « Que tu retires ta bague de fiançailles dans l'espoir de taper le carton… »

Il se pencha vers elle, de la malice au fond des yeux.

« … Ou que tu penses qu'une quincaille de ce genre peut m'arrêter, hm. »

Sakura, abasourdie, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se recula de nouveau, content de son effet. Il n'avait pas cependant prédit la suite des événements. De l'indignation se lut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de briser des couples ? »

« Je ne brise aucun couple, » rétorqua Deidara. « Les couples s'en chargent à ma place. »

La discussion ne l'amusait plus beaucoup et il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'elle prenait. Et Sasori qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles ! L'agacement risquait de reprendre le dessus tôt ou tard. Sakura croisa les bras dans un moment de lucidité.

« Tu coucherais avec une femme mariée, même si elle aime son mari ? »

Deidara soupira.

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. »

« Si elle ne sait plus où elle en est parce qu'ils traversent une mauvaise passe ? »

Le ton accusateur commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. En quoi était-ce de sa faute, si les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient ?

« Ce débat est stérile, hm, » répondit simplement le militaire.

« Tu seras content, parce que tu auras couché avec elle. Mais ses sentiments, t'en fais quoi ? C'est de l'abus de faiblesse. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » s'exclama Deidara en tapant son verre contre le comptoir. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Sakura s'immobilisa, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant mais parfaitement aphone. Elle prit alors sa tête à deux mains.

« Ouch… »

« C'est ça, ouch, » répéta Deidara, qui faisait tourner la dernière goûte de rhum au fond de verre.

« Je suis désolée, » se morfondit-elle. « J'ai cru que tu voulais… J'ai cru que… »

« Ecoute, » s'impatienta Deidara. Son expression traduisait un profond agacement. « Je vais te ramener auprès de ton fiancé et tu vas faire un gros dodo. Après tu pourras avoir honte de toi autant que tu veux. »

« Non »

Sakura leva de nouveau des yeux humides sur lui et il se sentit déconcerté.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. »

* * *

Gaara posa son portable sur la table. Sakura n'était plus là quand il était rentré, deux heures auparavant. Il avait voulu lui laisser un peu d'oxygène, comme ils venaient de se disputer, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir reparaitre. Tout cela l'inquiétait modérément. Il entreprit de retourner à sa paperasse, qui l'attendait sagement sur le bureau. Alors qu'il parcourait d'un œil critique les lignes typographiées, son stylo doré tapotait régulièrement le sous-main au rythme d'une musique de l'esprit saccadée. Il referma son ordinateur, abandonna sa paperasse. Autant aller se coucher, il n'arriverait à rien ce soir.

Au fond de lui il savait à peu près où et en quelle compagnie elle se trouvait. Du moment qu'elle était dans l'hôtel il n'y avait aucune de raison de s'affoler ni de sonner l'alarme. C'est ce qu'il se répéta au moment de se glisser sous les draps.

* * *

Sakura marchait comme un automate au rythme des pas du militaire, les yeux collés par la fatigue. Il l'avait embarquée sous le bras et la conduisait désormais dans leur couloir. Tous deux passèrent devant la porte de la suite n°230 , sans s'arrêter. Sakura, presque endormie contre les côtes de Deidara, ne s'en aperçut pas, mais Deidara n'hésita pas. Il s'agissait de la décision de la jeune femme après tout.

Il s'arrêta devant sa propre porte, Sakura toujours accrochée à lui, et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de la carte. Alors qu'il refermait la porte sur eux d'un coup de pied adroit une silhouette sombre se détacha de la baie vitrée, dans le salon. Deidara plissa les yeux.

« Sasori ? »

Il alluma la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Rien. Absolument rien. Son meilleur ami restait planté dans le salon comme un poireau en devenir, les yeux rivés sur eux et une inexpressivité qui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Deidara.

« Putain, Sasori, » lâcha Deidara le plus doucement possible.

L'écho de sa voix de baryton fit vibrer sa cage thoracique. Mais il ne réveilla pas Sakura, qui comatait, avachie sur lui. Cette vibration lui parut lointaine et elle plongea plus profondément dans sa somnolence, sans égard pour la réalité extérieure. Deidara, lui, hésitait à la balancer par terre et à aller cogner Sasori, qu'il toisait dans un mélange de dépit et de rage folle.

« Bouge pas, » lui intima-t-il.

Et il traina Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeta précautionneusement sur le lit avant de fermer la porte et de retourner vers Sasori. Ce dernier patientait toujours au même endroit dans le salon, mains derrière le dos et yeux dans le vague.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » s'énerva le grand blond en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Il était furieux.

« Peur, » répondit Sasori sur un ton neutre. Mais un petit sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

« Putain, Sasori, » répéta Deidara, plus pour lui-même.

Voilà qu'ils retournaient deux ans en arrière, avec les mêmes conneries et le même je-m'en-foutisme.

« Combien de fois tu vas remettre ça, hein ? » ragea-t-il. « Tu sais que c'est moi qui dois couvrir ton petit cul après. T'en fais quoi, de moi ? »

Sasori haussa les épaules de manière désintéressée. La lèvre supérieure de Deidara frémit.

« Tu me les brises, tu sais. Je voulais pas me radiner ici, tu m'y as forcé, et tu me laisses tomber comme une merde, » poursuivit le blond. « La convention commence demain et tu cherches déjà les ennuis. »

« Pourquoi est-elle ici ? » demanda l'artiste, occultant les propos de son ami.

Deidara tombait des nues.

« Quoi ? », tempêta ce dernier, quelque part entre le chuchotement et le cri. « Tu te fous de moi ? C'est à cause de toi si je l'ai amenée ici. J'ai dû me la farcir toute la soirée, j'te signale. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. »

« Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, » répéta Sasori.

Deidara essayait de rentrer en connexion avec lui, en vain, car ses yeux vides étaient insaisissables. Il y avait un rapport de domination entre ces deux hommes, non fixe, fluctuant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait les leçons de morale, qu'il s'agisse de les faire ou de les subir, Deidara sans doute aimait cela encore moins que Sasori.

« Tu me les brises, Sasori. Tu viens d'anéantir des mois de travail, félicitations. »

Et sur ce il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, dans un dernier geste d'énervement. Il tomba alors nez-à-nez avec son acolyte de fond de bock, qui avait roulé dans un coin du lit. Elle s'était emmêlée dans les draps et ronflait légèrement, la bouche ouverte et la jupe remontée sur les fesses. Le militaire s'assit de l'autre côté et délaça ses rangers. Il y avait comme une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

Sauf que, cette fois, il était pleinement conscient de sa présence, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de l'ignorer. Tout l'agaçait chez elle : de la légère odeur de transpiration, qui se mêlait à la douceur moite de la liqueur, aux racines châtain clair, en passant par la frange de dentelles sur l'arrondi d'une fesse. _Et puis merde_ , se dit-il. Ce soir encore il dormirait dans le salon.

* * *

« Attention l'oreillette, sir ! »

Gaara ne prêta pas attention à l'homme au fort accent écossais, il relisait rapidement ses notes, ne s'interrompant que pour chasser la main qui s'affairait à lui remettre l'appareil sur l'oreille. Les lignes du papier défilaient sous ses yeux, toutes plus vides de sens les unes que les autres, elles se refusaient à son esprit. Le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, voilà qui était évident. Les quatre derniers jours l'avaient tellement éprouvé qu'il se demandait si quelque force supérieure n'était pas descendue pour le teste. La tentation de tout lâcher s'avérait plus irrésistible que jamais, d'autant que la solitude le pesait.

Ces derniers jours, il rentrait dans la suite, vidée de toute trace de Sakura, il appelait le room service et mangeait seul, se brossait les dents seul, se couchait seul. Il se sentait particulièrement pitoyable.

« C'est à vous, sir, » lui annonça-t-on alors que les basses d'un ampli faisaient résonner son nom dans la salle de bal.

Il entra sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, un sourire professionnel aux lèvres et les yeux éteints, tandis que la foule de nantis jetait sur lui des regards faussement enthousiastes. Il prit une inspiration imperceptible et se jeta à l'eau.

« Bonjour, Mesdames, Messieurs. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Worldwide Art Project, qui prouve que le monde artistique n'est pas une simple sphère éthérée et déconnectée, mais une ressource intelligente, engagée, humaniste. Bref, un potentiel de solutions mondiales. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez faire partie de la solution. »

Nouveaux applaudissements, accompagnés de quelques sifflets flatteurs.

« Ma société, Suna Inc, dont vous avez certainement entendu parler puisqu'elle fait figure de modèle dans le monde de l'entreprise, et moi-même, illustre inconnu... »

Des rires s'élevèrent dans l'audience.

« …mon entreprise et moi-même, » poursuivit Gaara sur un ton léger et agréable, « avons l'honneur de cofinancer cet événement de portée internationale. Nous avons l'honneur de faire équipe avec les artistes les plus talentueux de notre siècle, qui lègueront sans aucun doute beaucoup à la postérité, afin d'offrir aux nations et populations souffrantes une voix au chapitre. Cela à travers des projets pensés et mis en œuvre pour leur rendre hommage. Les objectifs que nous nous sommes fixés répondent à ceux du millénaire, énoncés par l'Organisation des Nations Unis. Les thèmes au cœur de cette formidable célébration de l'humain recouvrent le droit à une vie décente, à la dignité, à la santé, à l'éducation, à l'égalité et à un environnement préservé. Ensemble, nous ferons du Worldwide Art Project le lieu même de l'espoir en un développement généralisable ! »

Cette phrase fut ponctuée d'une vive clameur. Les sourires satisfaits se transmettaient comme un virus d'une bouche à l'autre, quelques commentaires isolés approuvaient ce discours réglé à la virgule près.

« Mais vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Suna Inc tient autant à soutenir cette magnifique initiative, dont nous faisons partie intégrante. Vous connaissez nos activités, qui sont victimes de récriminations profondément injustes. Ces dernières reposent sur des présupposés sans fondements scientifiques, aucun. En outre, nous voyons les pays du Sud, depuis trop longtemps en position subalterne dans notre système économique mondial, comme un potentiel génial à développer. Ainsi nous nous engageons à soutenir le développement, humain et économique, dans une perspective qui n'apportera que richesse à toutes les nations. »

Les claquements de mains remplirent la salle comme une pétarade du 14 juillet, à grand renfort de raclements de chaises et du bruissement des rumeurs. Gaara parcourut des yeux les rangées d'invités, dont les costumes bigarrés, surtout chez les femmes, étalaient leur couleur tels des plumes de paon en pleine parade amoureuse. C'était une nouvelle fois l'expression de sa réussite. Mais l'ombre d'un échec se glissait dans ce tableau de mensonges dorés, comme un memento mori dans un jardin d'enfants. Sakura applaudissait poliment son fiancé, debout dans un coin de la salle, le regard terni malgré son aura rayonnante. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe portefeuille signée Diane von Fürstenberg, dont les motifs mimant les écailles d'un serpent épousaient son petit corps. La robe élastique dévoilait sa taille menue et embrassait les rondeurs juvéniles autour de ses hanches. Cette caractéristique de sa physionomie l'avait toujours rendu fou. D'autant plus ce matin-là que le triangle de chair féminine s'étalait sur la chaise dure, donnant une impression de largeur fertile aux hanches. Le tissu gris se croisait ensuite sur sa poitrine, dans un cache-cœur d'une élégance émouvante.

Gaara ressentit alors une amertume, un regret immense. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu que tout cela se passe autrement. Il aimait Sakura. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Cependant il n'aimait pas ce masque de désespoir et d'humeur qu'elle s'obstinait à exhiber ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt ces dernières semaines. Mois.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une poignée chaleureuse. Sasori l'avait rejoint sur la tribune et lui serrait vigoureusement la main avec un sourire dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

« Cette coopération est bien sûr rendue possible par le comité des artistes, sous la bienveillante direction de monsieur Akasuna no Sasori, » articula-t-il. « Sans qui tout cela n'aurait pu être possible… »

Il scruta la profondeur des yeux de l'homme auprès de qui elle s'était réfugiée.

* * *

S'étant contentée d'une toute petite place au fond de la salle Sakura fut l'une des premières à pénétrer la galerie, au fond de laquelle l'on avait dressé un buffet pour le petit-déjeuner. La dorure des pâtes feuilletées donnait l'impression d'un laraire noyé sous des trésors digne de Salomon et serveuses et serveurs en tenue de service, presque plus tirés à quatre épingles qu'elle, s'affairaient déjà dans tout les sens et proposaient une goutte de café ou de chocolat aux invités. Adossé contre un mur, Deidara mâchonnait un chausson aux pommes, tétant la compote comme un bébé tête goulument les doigts de sa mère.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la fameuse soirée, si ce n'était un bonjour ou un au revoir lancé du fond de la pièce, ce qui attristait beaucoup la jeune femme. Son premier vrai contact avec le militaire avait refroidi ses ardeurs et elle espérait désormais pouvoir le considérer comme un simple être humain, avec ses défauts. Bien que, elle devait l'avouer, il dégageait toujours l'aura terrible d'un Heathcliff ou d'un Darcy. Lors d'un moment de délire littéraire, au creux de la nuit, où les secrets sont les mieux gardés, elle s'était imaginée Isabella, épousant le cruel orphelin et se complaisant dans une vie d'abus et de haine. Peut-être Deidara éprouvait-il pour quelque femme lointaine l'amour destructeur qu'Heathcliff nourrissait pour Catherine, et que Sakura venait troubler de ses naïves ondulations.

Deidara, assez consciencieux pour lui signifier qu'elle s'était bien fait voir, lui fit un signe de tête. Elle considéra encore un moment cette forme longiligne, souple contre le pan de mur, avant de s'avancer vers ce qui n'était en réalité encore qu'un inconnu.

« Bonjour. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire aussi petit que sincère. Il se força à le lui rendre. Voyant qu'elle restait là, aussi sûrement que le parasite autour du requin, et qu'il était à court d'option, il engagea la conversion sur le ton d'une badinerie caustique.

« Une belle armée de philistins ce matin, hein ? »

Il lâcha un reniflement, qui retroussa sa lèvre supérieure.

« Ces crétins ne s'intéressent même pas à l'art. Mais ca le fait mieux, de fréquenter les galeries, hm. »

Sakura se fichait bien de la sociologie de l'hôtel, elle hocha toutefois la tête en guise de réponse, peu désireuse de ficher en l'air une occasion aussi inespérée de converser avec l'homme. Un peu comme lorsqu'on reste immobile, dans une position inconfortable, de peur de chasser le matou sur ses genoux. Deidara nota une lueur d'indifférence dans ses grands yeux verts. Le militaire ignorait volontiers les gens. C'était un privilège qu'il s'était auto-accordé. Que les autres éprouvent peu d'intérêt pour ses dires ne faisait certainement pas partie du contrat. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dois être fière de la petite comptine de ton fiancé. Il sait gazouiller, le brave. C'était quoi, déjà ? Ah oui. '' nous nous engageons à soutenir le développement '' », singea Deidara avec provocation. « Comme si les investissements directs étrangers avaient pour véritable but d'aider qui que ce soit. Il veut sucer les pauvres jusqu'au sang et faire pousser du blé sur la misère. Très très fort, j'avoue. »

C'était au tour de Sakura de froncer les sourcils. Elle savait Deidara quelque peu pénible, mais ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi frontale. Si elle était en froid avec son fiancé, elle n'était pas pour autant heureuse d'entendre ce genre de calomnies. Elle essaya de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et hocha de nouveau la tête, ce qui irrita grandement Deidara.

« Il sait comment prendre les gens pour des cons. »

Il tentait de pousser Sakura à bout à travers ces critiques, il se délectait au son de leur écho cruel. Il tentait de bousculer ce petit bout de femme qui n'avait rien su manifester d'autre qu'une admiration irrationnelle, sans fond ni fondement. Et il la poussait surtout parce qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien errant, la gueule écumante de rage. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'une bête esseulée, qui se serait condamnée elle-même à l'exil.

« Il représente ce qui ne tourne pas rond sur cette terre, une plaie ouverte et prurigineuse. »

« De la part d'un militaire, c'est ironique, » laissa soudain échapper Sakura.

L'expression timide et douce de son minois avait mué en un éclair d'indignation. Pensant s'être trompée sur son compte, elle avait voulu donner une seconde chance au militaire. Non. Une seconde chance à son fantasme, qu'elle nourrissait égoïstement. Quelle désillusion, quel retour brutal à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire les mots de Sasori. « Parler avec ce sot, c'est comme lutter contre la gravité. C'est un connard tyrannique, Sakura, » lui avait-il confié, sans une esquisse de clémence pour son meilleur ami.

Deidara, de son côté, exprimait une étrange satisfaction à l'idée de se faire remettre en place. C'est que cette petite n'avait pas que des lubies infantiles ; elle avait aussi une once de répartie Elle n'était peut-être pas la marionnette que Sasori désirait. Il aima finalement l'explosivité qui agitait ces yeux trop en amande, trop clairs et beaucoup trop jolis.

* * *

« Félicitations »

Ce sourire était trop sincère pour être vrai. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais on n'a pas besoin de connaître les gens pour savoir si l'on doit leur faire confiance. Gaara avait toujours eu cette faculté de cerner très vite ces interlocuteurs. Tout comptait, la posture, le pli du col, la couleur des lacets, l'alignement des dents, le petit tremblement au coin de l'œil. Dans son métier c'était une qualité indispensable et si peu répandue, un avantage sans limite. L'absence d'indice était le seul indice permettant de déterminer qui était réellement Akasuna no Sasori. Pas un mauvais pli, des chaussures neuves, des cheveux sains. Et surtout ce sourire impeccable. Une imitation parfaite de la sincérité, jusqu'au fond des yeux. Intuitivement, Gaara sut qu'il n'y avait aucune sincérité là-dedans. Il ne restait qu'une conclusion…

« Elle va revenir. »

Ce foutu sourire était toujours là mais un éclat inidentifiable miroitait dans son regard.

« C'est une adulte, » répondit sobrement Gaara.

« Une passe difficile, ca arrive. Elle a besoin de votre soutien. »

Il y avait quelque chose de candide dans la rondeur de son visage, un atout charme de plus, ajouté à sa panoplie de séducteur. Gaara se demandait s'il couchait souvent avec des femmes. Mais il semblait que c'était davantage le genre de son complice. Ces deux individus formaient un drôle de couple ; il y avait un équilibre, une vraie relation derrière les regards tendus que les deux artistes échangeaient. Mais de quelle nature ?

« Ma porte reste ouverte, dites lui, » murmura le businessman avant de tourner ses talons, plus solitaire que jamais.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? :p**


End file.
